The Four
by vampirenav
Summary: Four prisoners due to be floated for being born sneak their way onto the drop ship and get sent to Earth with the 100. There they must find a way to survive, to live, to love, with the people that they grew up hating. Will they side with the grounders? Or will they side with the people that kept them locked up for over half their lives? Roan X OC Bellamy X OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so here is my new 100 story, it does have some crossover elements but it is mostly set in 100 hence the reason it is not in the crossover section.**

 **It starts off a little slow, at the moment I'm following the story line but that could change later on, and I'm probably going to just blow past some episodes if I feel like repeating them isn't going to do much for the story.**

 **Please read and review!**

* * *

When she was 6 she knew that there was something wrong with her, she got sick more than the other children, in fact she was so sick that most of the time she was bedridden, and on the Ark she never got the medication she needed. Which meant that her parents had to lie and cheat and steal in order to keep her safe, in order to keep her alive. It was at the age of 7 that the worst thing that could have happened to her did, her father was caught stealing medicine from the infirmary, and everyone knows what happens when you're caught breaking the law on the Ark. He was immediately sent to the brig, where he would be held for two days before he was floated. Her mother couldn't handle that; she couldn't let her husband die so she broke into the brig, killing four guards in the process. Taking the keys she had stolen from one of the guards she broke her husband out of jail that night, and with a kiss goodbye to her daughter, the two made their way into the restricted section of the Ark, found the old but usable drop pod that her mother had been working on fixing, and fell to Earth, leaving the little girl, sick, powerless and parentless. By the time the guards had caught on to what had happened, it was too late, her parents were nowhere to be found and she was just lying there, in her bed, coughing up blood, hoping that she wouldn't die. Instead of taking her to the infirmary, the guards sealed off her quarters and radioed for a medic. Abby Griffin was the best Doctor on site and she came down in a quarantine suit to test the little girl, (if what she had was contagious then she couldn't allow anyone else to be infected). Dr Griffin took blood samples and hair and skin samples and left the room, only to come back two hours later, looking grim. Something had shown up in her blood, her father had always said that she was never to let the Doctors on the Ark take her blood or DNA, he said that she was special, she just didn't realise how special. Almost 12 hours after her parents had disappeared from the Ark and Dr Griffin had taken her blood, she was surrounded by guards and taken to the Sky Box, and it was there she would remain, confined to solitary for the next 11 years, if she would even live that long.

* * *

When he was 12 he was a trouble maker, he was always doing illegal things, but he would never be caught, he was always too fast for the guards to catch, never caught on camera, it was like he would vanish whenever someone came close to catching him. He was special, he had been since he was 10 and now that his parents had been floated, he had nothing left to stop him from enjoying his life the way he wanted. That was, until his 13th birthday, he'd always wanted to see what Earth before the Cataclysm was like, so he stole a vid screen, and hacked into the Ark database so that he could see how they lived all those years ago. The videos were breath-taking, the colours so vivid and the sounds incredible, and it was because of this, because he was so captivated by the pictures on the screen that he was captured. One of the guards had been alerted to missing video electrical equipment in the area and it was only by sheer luck that he'd stumbled upon the boy. The guard knocked out the boy before he even had the chance to flee and after his blood was tested by Dr Griffin, who came out with the same grim expression she had 6 years ago, the boy was sent to the Sky Box, confined to solitary, where he would remain until he turned 18.

* * *

When she was 9 she was a problem, she was smart, smarter than anyone else in her classes, smarter even than the older kids who were taught advanced lessons. She knew the answers to every question asked, she knew the solutions to every problem that she was presented with. In fact she knew things that she shouldn't, things that people never said aloud, things that people never wanted others to hear, she did. One day, her parents found out what she could do, and they couldn't look at her without fear and disgust, she could hear the whispers of ' _freak'_ from them, but they insisted that they had never said anything like it. And because they thought she was wrong, they told Councilman Jaha, whom they had been very good friends with at the time. They told him that something wasn't right, they told him that she was different and he looked at them with the same grim expression Dr Griffin had worn on her face only twice in her life before. He took her parents to the infirmary along with the little girl and had them all tested, when the results came back, her father was immediately floated, and her mother had screamed and cried and begged for them to bring him back, but they couldn't. Her father, who believed that she was an abomination, was the reason that she was the way she was, and he had been floated for it. But she already knew that, she already knew that the guards would turn to her next and so she ran, she hid, she planned for escape, but she got sloppy, she was only a child after all, and when she was 13, she was caught by the Captain of the Guard and sent to the Sky Box, condemned to solitary confinement, until the day she turned 18.

* * *

When he was 11 he knew was special, his parents had always said so, they had always looked at him like he was their little miracle, and instead he turned out to be their curse. His parents loved him more than anything and did everything they could to protect him from the darkness of the Ark, he was their little light, bright and wonderful and perfect to them. But he knew different now, he wasn't the light, he was the blackness, the shadow, the evil that had ruined his family and it was all because of something he couldn't control. His parents were perfect, they worked hard, and took care of him, they fed him even when they couldn't feed themselves, they kept him warm when they were cold, they kept him healthy when they were sick, they were perfect, and now they were gone. It wasn't their fault they were gone, it was his, he couldn't control it, the darkness inside of him and someone saw, a stranger knew what he was, and reported it to the guard, he was tested and the results were delivered with a grim expression from the doctor. His parents were floated for protecting him, the stranger who had seen him was floated so that no one would know, and he was sent to the Sky Box to live in solitary confinement for 7 years.

* * *

 **So there you have it, it's pretty short but the chapters will get longer. Please review! They're always helpful.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgot the disclaimer! I don't own the 100 or anything else you may recognise. I just own my OCs.**

 **Thank you for the views and thanks to my first follower! I know the first chapter was short but they'll be getting longer now.**

 **So please read and review!**

* * *

The little girl wasn't so little anymore, she also wasn't sick anymore, the day she turned 13 she had made a remarkable recovery from her sickness, and began to develop in a way that they hadn't taught at school, her eyes grew sharper, her canines began to sharpen, almost as if they were fangs. And she could feel that something was different, something had changed, she could feel it in the air, in every fibre of her being and that's when it happened. A whisper, that caused her to jump almost a foot in the air, she looked around her 8x10 cell but there was no one there, it wasn't meal time yet so there wasn't anyone near her cell, so what was that? She dropped to the floor in a defensive crouch as she heard the whisper again this time followed by a distinct feeling of something prodding her brain, she hissed in warning to whatever it was and heard a giggle. Tilting her head in confusion, she had no idea what was going on, but whatever it was could not be good.

* * *

It had taken 4 years before the guards captured her, she should have been proud of the fact that she had managed to evade them for so long on a confined vessel, but all she could feel was shame at the fact that she couldn't escape the way she had planned. That was, she felt shame before she felt something incredibly interesting when she was tossed into her cell, closing her eyes she stretched out her mind, something that she had learnt while on the run, and felt it. Her eyes snapped open and she giggled in happiness, there was someone else like her on the Ark…in fact…closing her eyes again, she felt two more distinct presence near to her. She wasn't alone after all! Concentrating she tried to reach out to the first presence she had felt, it was a girl, the same age as her, but her brain was different, it wasn't just different it was primal, animalistic, but also human. The girl she felt had two parts to her, animal and human, it was a strange sensation, being in one mind where there were two consciousness's, of course she had delved into the mind of a schizophrenic before, just to see what it was like but this was different. This girl's mind, while divided, was also seamlessly meshed together, the animal and hum worked together in harmony, while the human slept the animal remained aware and vice versa. Pushing past the girl's admittedly strong barriers, the 13 year old telepath connected with the human consciousness, determined to find out who this girl was.

* * *

It had been four weeks since he'd been caught watching that vid screen and tossed into the Sky Box, and the boy had cursed his stupidity every day, the way that Dr Griffin had looked at him, had been worrying and the fact that he was put in solitary was even more so. What he had done was illegal sure, but he hadn't committed murder or treason, so what was the reason to keep him out of general population? They couldn't really mean for him to stay secluded until he turned 18, could they?

Just as he began to freak out, he felt a calming presence in the back of his mind, he could almost feel a prodding in his mind and then despite the calming entity, he freaked out even worse than before. There was something in his brain!

* * *

He woke up to a bright white light as always, wondering what had torn him from his slumber, he hated the day light hours on the Ark, the lights were always too bright (in his cell more than anywhere else) and the machine hum of the ship was always louder, so he tried to sleep when it was the brightest, he was always more comfortable in the darkness than the light, so what woke him? He sat up and looked around the room, it was still the same dull grey that it had been two years ago, there was no change within his cell. But there was definitely something going on, he could feel it, and almost as suddenly as he'd woken he dropped to the floor unconscious.

The telepath's eyes widened as she pulled back out of the last mutant's mind, she hadn't meant to knock him out, she was just trying to keep him calm, but his barriers had been too strong. Steeling herself she closed her eyes and pushed back into his mind, she better wake him up before the guards appeared.

* * *

Four years later and the unique prisoners were very different from when they had first been captured. The telepath had been able to speak with the other three prisoners like her and the four has exchanged stories of their pasts, their parents, their abilities. The telepath's name was Rosa, and it was because of her that the other three didn't go mad with loneliness, with some training she managed to figure out a way to connect their minds together so that they could hold conversations with one another without her direct input. All you had to do was to think about who you wanted to talk to and their minds would link up, almost as though by thinking that you wanted to talk to someone, you were switching on a computer or turning on a walkie talkie.

In doing this they also did something else, each one of them trained, so that like Rosa they could gain full control of their abilities. And the first to do so was Alexis, but then again her ability was not very difficult to use. The animal within her, gave her extended senses, she could hear things that went on all over the Ark, if she concentrated she could focus on the whispers of the council on the other side of the vessel. Her eyes were far better than anyone else's, she could see clearly in the pitch black, as evidenced when the Sky Box lost power and everywhere went dark. When she ate food, she could taste everything much more clearly, unfortunately given the awful food on the Ark this wasn't a good thing. Despite the artificial gravity, her muscles were denser than a regular human, which meant that she packed more of punch than a grown 200 pound man. Her gift also afforded her the ability to heal from any injury, she didn't get sick anymore, she couldn't, her body would heal anything, and she was immensely grateful that the doctors on the Ark hadn't thought to test her capabilities; otherwise she could envision herself being strapped to a table forced to endure endless experiments.

The next to gain control over their abilities was Shade, (that was what he'd asked to be called, opting to disregard his given name. He was unsurprisingly resistant to using his abilities, after all, it was his fault that his parents were floated, but after significant persuading from the other three he agreed that he would at least learn the basics of his power. As it turned out, his powers were not rooted in darkness so much as they drew from the shadows, he could use shadow as a weapon, as a defence, even as an escape as they all found out when he accidentally slipped into one of the girls cells during the night. It worked alongside Rosa's telepathic ability, because she had connected their minds on a permanent basis, each of them could let the other's see what they did. So when he concentrated and he connected to one of their minds, he could see through their eyes as well as his own. He would find a shadow in their cell and then connected a shadow in his own to it, thereby creating a sort of Shadow Bridge that allowed him to travel from place to place.

Now while this meant that he did in fact have the ability to escape the confines of his cell, he didn't leave, where would he have gone that the guards couldn't find him? The answer was nowhere, they had managed to catch up to Rosa, who was able to take control of someone's mind, they would surely be able to find him, besides he had always believed that he deserved to be punished for what happened to his parents, so he remained in his cell, but he did create bridges between the cells so that not only could the four of them talk to one another, they could also see each other.

Rosa's ability was pretty far developed, she would meditate and stretch out her mind, reaching out to touch everyone's brains on the Ark, it was fascinating what she picked up from others, by being inside someone's brain she was able to effectively download everything they knew into her own mind. She'd already picked up four languages this way and was learning all sorts of survival techniques from the guards and teachers on the Ark. She was also learning how to impart this knowledge to her friends, Alexis' mind was he most susceptible to this kind of teaching, as the knowledge could be given to the more primal part of the brain and it would disperse from there. The boys however were much more difficult and so far had only learnt one other language while Alexis had learned three. While Rosa continued to train, she didn't believe that she had much else to learn, after all there were limits to what a telepath could do, however she wasn't counting on developing a secondary ability. One day, while she was meditating her mattress began to move, it started to float upwards and her pillow and blanket floated away from it. She wasn't just a telepath, she also had some telekinetic abilities. And so with this new power, she began her training from scratch, this would mean that if she couldn't get into someone's head, she could defend herself in other ways.

Quinn was last when it came to developing his powers, he was in a confined area and his ability worked best outside of a cell. He was fast, that was his thing, when the guards came looking for him, it wasn't that he would vanish into thin air, it was just that he'd be running too fast for them to see him. So most of the time he spent his time literally running round in circles in cell in order to increase his speed. Sometimes the others would create obstacle courses for him, Shade would link together everyone's cells through the shadows and Rosa would use her new found telekinetic abilities to move items in his way while he sped through the shadow bridges before they would fall apart. Alexis used her impressive agility to catch him off guard when he was inside her cell, and throw out kicks and punches that he would have to block or dodge in order to get passed her and into the next shadow bridge. It helped him split his focus, so that he would never be caught off his guard again.

So the four of them spent the years training for the day that they would eventually get out of the cells, Rosa had discovered early on, by delving into the mind of the head engineer that the life support on the Ark was failing and there was no way to repair it for the long term. She dipped in and out of the minds of the other council members and found that they had a plan, they were going to send all 100 of their juvenile prisoners in the Sky Box down to the Earth, minus the four of them of course the council didn't want them to survive, in fact the plan was to float them as soon as they turned 18, there would be no review, no time for them to plead their case, they would just be sent to die because the council feared them.

The four of them had been planning their escape to planet Earth for the past six months, the council were preparing to send the 100 down to the Earth in the next few days and they would have to make sure that they were on the drop ship, because neither of them fancied dying in space.

* * *

It was two days later that Rosa felt the panic from the other inmates in Sky Box, the confusion and the fear that there would be a mass floating. Quickly reading one of the guards she realised that today was the day that the 100 would be sent to Earth. Sending a wakeup call to her fellow freaks she felt them rise and steal themselves for what to come. First she felt Shade slip through their cells, transporting them all to one cell so that they could leave together and then he transported them each outside of his cell one by one. Quinn raced ahead of the group removing any camera's that would alert the members of the Ark to their breakout and he was followed by Alexis who ensured that there were no guards closing in on their position. Shade and Rosa took the rear of their group, Rosa was scanning the area for anything unexpected and Shade was making sure that she was safe while lost in the thoughts of the humans aboard the Ark.

Quinn practically flew through the corridors as he disabled the cameras, but because there was suddenly very limited footage of the Sky Box, a few of the guards had been alerted and were making their way towards the group. Alexis froze when she felt guards coming their way, she sent Quinn further ahead to clear a path, and she waited in the middle of the hallway so that she could take care of the guards. Letting out a low growl as the first guard came upon her she spun to avoid a blow from his mag rod and ducked underneath a second, her body bent at impossible angles and she grabbed the man's wrist in her hand and twisted it until it broke. He screamed just as two more guards arrived and her eyes narrowed. She'd never been in a combat situation before, but her animal had no problem making up her lack of experience with its strength, and vicious nature. It had taken over and lashed out at the guards with lightning speed, one of the guards tried to come at her from behind and she rewarded him with her elbow to his temple, laying him unconscious with one blow. The other two tried to attack her simultaneously but could not succeed where the other had failed. She ducked and dodged their blows and knocked another out with a knee to his nose. It was the last one, however that was causing a problem, clearly the more senior of the guards, he had experience, and his mag rod was already sparking with electricity. As she dove out of the way of a boot that was coming her way he hit her with the baton, sending bolts of electricity through her body. Alexis screamed, she'd always hated being electrocuted, the guards had always thought it was funny to see how much she could take. Her animal snarled in response, knowing that it needed to protect its' human and lashed out in fury, a long claw, made from bone slid from the middle of her knuckles and she made her first kill that day. As he fell to the floor no longer breathing, her eyes widened in realisation of what she'd done, the claw had slid back into her hand as she stared at the body in shock, and it was only moment later Rosa and Shade rounded the corner to see what she had done. The three stared at the body before Rosa snapped out of it "Guys we need to go, we need to go now!"

Shade nodded and ran in the direction he could feel Quinn in, but Alexis stood frozen, "Alexis we have to move!" Rosa said, trying to snap her friend out of it.

"I-I uh,"

"Look at me," the telepath hissed, forcing Alexis eyes from the body, "You did what you had to, you protected yourself and us, now we need to go or we will miss the drop ship, ok?"

Alexis nodded and started following Quinn's scent with Rosa running alongside her, the telepath had always known that killing was in Alexis' blood, there was no denying the animal inside of her friend, and after being confined for so long, it was no surprise that the animal had chosen to lash out at one of their jailers, she was just glad that the girl's beast could differentiate between innocent and guilty parties, as made clear when she passed other guards who hadn't noticed them and therefore hadn't attacked them. The four slipped past the laughable security around the drop-ship and made their way inside, they had to split up to find seats on the ship, and agreed to keep a low profile amongst the other prisoners as they didn't want the guards alerted to their disappearance until it was too late to catch them. Alexis found a seat in the top tier of the ship next to a dark haired girl, and sat down and strapped in.

"Hi," the girl said smiling at her. Alexis eyed her suspiciously before replying in kind, "I'm Octavia," the girl continued, "What's your name?"

"Alexis," she answered quietly; if Octavia had spent much time in the general population of the Sky Box then she wouldn't recognise her and that could be very bad.

"So Alexis, what are you stuck here for?" at the older girls questioning look she elaborated, "I meant what is that you supposedly did to get stuck on this mass floating?"

"It's not a mass floating," Alexis said, ignoring the first part of the question, "they're sending us to Earth to see if it's liveable, I'm sure they'll explain it eventually."

"Then how do you know?" Octavia asked curiously.

"Doesn't really matter does it?"

"You seem awfully calm, I mean for all you know you could die."

"Well we all have to go sometime."

"You didn't answer my first question," Octavia reminded, she was the epitome of a stubborn teen, just like her brother, "What did you do that was so bad that they'll float you instead of giving you a pardon?"

Alexis glanced at Octavia for a moment while her animal stirred beneath the surface, her animal eyed the other teen carefully before agreeing with its host that the girl was trustworthy, "I'll tell you if we survive the drop."

* * *

Shade strapped in on the lowest level of the drop ship just as the last few people were being brought in, he stiffened when he saw the final person to board, he was dressed in a guards uniform, and he pressed his face back into the shadows, making sure that the guard couldn't recognise him.

' _He's not a guard,'_ Rosa thought to him.

 _'What do you mean?'_ he thought back.

 _'Look at him, he's here looking for someone, his sister! He's here to protect her, he's not a real guard.'_

Shade watched the man dressed as a guard, and agreed with Rosa's assessment, he seemed to be frantically searching for someone. _'No one on the Ark has a sibling.'_

'He does,'

Rosa replied, _'Her name is Octavia Blake, apparently she spent fifteen years of her life living under the floor in her mother's home before she was caught.'_

' _Fifteen years, and she's not crazy?'_

'She's strong, and with Alexis up top, you might want to let him know so that he can find a place to sit down before we hit atmosphere.'

Shade continued to watch the man and rolled his eyes, _'Fine'_ he muttered back to Rosa. "Hey you!" he yelled and the man turned around. "You're Blake right? Octavia's brother?"

"Yes," Bellamy looked at the prisoner with suspicion, "How do you know who I am?"

"You look like your sister, she's on the upper level with a friend of mine, that's who you're looking for right?"

"Yeah, thanks," Bellamy made a move to go upstairs but was stopped by Shade.

"Hey wait, we're going to hit atmosphere soon, you need to find somewhere to strap in or the force of the fall will kill you."

Bellamy nodded and headed towards the other side of the drop ship, so that he could find somewhere to sit.

Quinn ignored the people around him as he tried not to freak out, he hated confined spaces, which was why the other three had come up with a training regimen for him so that he could escape the cells as often as possible. And right now he was strapped into a seriously confined space. The monitors all switched on, but he didn't care, when Chancellor Jaha appeared on screen to explain to everyone what was going on he didn't care, all he wanted was to get on the ground and get out of the stupid drop ship,

"Hey are you ok?" a guy asked from next to him.

Quinn looked up to see a kid with goggles on his head, "I'm fine," he muttered.

"Don't like small spaces huh?" the guy asked, he received no reply, but wasn't deterred, "I'm Jasper Jordon, what's your name?"

"Quinn."

"Just Quinn huh, no last name?"

"None that I remember." He replied.

"Well just relax ok, before you know it we'll be down on Earth free to do what we want," Jasper smiled.

Quinn nodded at the kid, he was right, he would be down on Earth soon enough, it was just a matter of whether they could survive once they'd touched down. "You're right, I just have to be patient. Thanks."

"Anytime," Jasper replied, "This is my friend Monty," Jasper pointed across from him.

"Hey," Monty nodded at him, "What're you here for?"

Quinn raised an eyebrow at the two, "I'm a thief, you?"

"I grew up on farm station, and there are some herbs that can be fun, if you know what to do with them…"

"Someone just forgot to replace what we took," Jasper grinned at his friend.

"I said I was sorry," Monty muttered shaking his head.

"So," Jasper said, "What's the first thing that you're going to do when we get to Earth, providing we don't die from radiation poisoning or whatever."

"I'm going to go for a run, you know, stretch my legs for the first time in like ever. You?" Quinn asked.

"Explore, find out which herbs in the area we can have some fun with I guess."

Quinn chuckled, "Well if you find some, let me know, it's always good to be able to relax."

"You got it man," Monty said with a smirk.

Jasper opened his mouth to say something when the drop ship shook violently, "What the hell was that?!"

"The atmosphere, we must have just hit it," Quinn said, "I suggest you brace yourselves, the parachutes should deploy any second now, this landing is not going to be fun."

Just as he said that, the ship shook again and screams we heard from the other prisoners as sparks flew and the drop ship jerked, eventually the screaming and shaking stopped and with a thud the ship hit solid ground. "Listen," Monty whispered in awe, "No machine hum."

"That's a first," Jasper replied, he couldn't believe it, they were actually on Earth. "Let's go see what it looks like!" the three boys unstrapped their harnesses and scrambled downstairs towards the drop ship doors.

There was a group gathered around the door, and Bellamy pushed his way through to make it to the doors, he reached for the button to open the door when a voice called out "Wait! You can't open the doors, the air could be toxic!" a blonde yelled, moving through the crowd to try and stop him.

"If the air's toxic then we're dead anyway," he replied, he reached for the door again but this time was stopped by his name.

"Bellamy?" a voice asked incredulously, Alexis shoved the people in front of her out of the way and Octavia followed her closely.

"My God," Bellamy smiled, for the first time in a year when he laid eyes on his sister, "Look how big you've gotten."

Octavia threw herself at her brother and wrapped him in hug, she held him tight for a moment before pushing him away, "What the hell are you wearing? A guard's uniform?"

"I borrowed it to get on the drop ship; someone had to keep an eye on you."

Octavia grinned and made to reply when she was interrupted by the blonde from before, "Where's your bracelet? She asked and Octavia glared at her.

"Do you mind? I haven't seen my brother in a year." Octavia scowled at the girl.

"Nobody has a brother!" someone yelled from the back.

"That's Octavia Blake! The girl they found under the floor!" someone else supplied and Octavia threw herself at the crowd in anger.

"Woah!" Alexis exclaimed, grabbing the younger girl, preventing her from attacking anyone, "Easy Octavia, just give them something else to remember you by."

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"Like being the first person on the ground in 100 years," Bellamy supplied, looking at his baby sister.

She smiled at him and finally, Bellamy opened the drop ship doors, it was bright on Earth, and for a moment all the teenagers could see was white light, but as their eyes adjusted to the sun they gasped, the colours that they could see were amazing and Octavia took a tentative step forward down the ramp before rushing down and landing with two feet on actual solid ground. "We're back bitches!"

* * *

 **Well there's the next chapter! Please, please, please review! Once again, thank you to MikaelsonChika for the follow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the 100 or anything else you may recognise, just my OCs**

 **Thanks to silverwinterwhite and locaxbonita for the reviews!**

 **Here's the next chapter for you guys, please review!**

* * *

Councilman Kane had been called to the comms room along with the rest of the councilmen, barring Abby Griffin who had been placed under arrest for using too many supplies in saving the Chancellor's life. "What is it Shumway?" the Captain of the Guard had put out an urgent call about an hour after they had sent the drop ship to Earth.

"Sir we've had a prison break." He started, looking at Kane with apprehension, personally Shumway had never seen the kids that had broken out of their cells, but he'd heard stories from the other guards, and of course he'd read all about their kind from the classified history books in their archives.

"What are you talking about?" Kane asked, he'd thought that all the prisoners had been sent to the ground, so how could they have had a prison break.

"The four mutants sir, it was the Chancellor's plan to wait until they had turned eighteen before we could float them, but their cells are empty sir, and we found three guards down in one of the corridors in the Sky Box, one is dead."

"You're telling me that the four children we had locked up just escaped, without anyone seeing what happened?" Kane asked worried, he too had read all about mutants from their archives and he knew that they were dangerous.

"Sir their cells were undisturbed, the doors to cells were still locked, and there appears to have been no tampering with them. In addition, the logs indicate that the doors were not opened by any of the security personnel since their evening meal yesterday. Sir we can't find them anywhere, what if they got onto the drop ship?"

"Then God help those children," Kane muttered, "I want a ship wide search conducted, take teams and as many weapons as you deem necessary," He turned to the engineer manning the communication system, "Any word from the 100?"

"No sir," the engineer replied, "It appears that when the drop ship hit the atmosphere the communications array on the ship was destroyed, right now the only thing telling us if the 100 are alive are their bracelets."

* * *

The teens on the ship had been so excited that they were on the ground they didn't seem to care about anything else, so when the four teens found each other among the crowd, no one took any notice of the way they pulled their sleeves over their wrists so that no one could see that they didn't have ID bracelets on. "We should start building a shelter, " Alexis murmured to her friends, "I don't want to be too far away from the drop ship, but at the same time I want there to be some distance between us and them."

"They're not the people that locked us up," Rosa protested, "we don't have to be on our own here.

"It's not about these kids Ro, you heard what Jaha said, they sent them down here to see if the Earth is liveable. And when they find out that it is, the rest of the ark is going to come down. We need to be prepared for that, if we stay with them, there's a good chance they'll get hurt because of us." Alexis replied.

Sighing Rosa nodded her assent, "So what did you have in mind?"

"There's a group of people leaving to go and search for food, you go with them and see if there's anything to eat on this planet. Quinn you find some branches that can be used in construction and stretch your legs," the boy smirked, pleased that she remembered his need for wide open spaces. "Shade head back to the drop ship, and pull out as many seats as you can, they're filled with foam and I'd rather sleep on something soft instead of the ground. I'm going to find an ideal place for us to build a shelter and then you can dump our materials there, and Shade," she said stopping him before he left, "bring back one of the parachutes if you can, we don't know what the weather is like here and I want us all to stay dry when it starts to rain." They all nodded and the group broke apart, each headed out to do their jobs.

* * *

Bellamy watched as the group broke apart and he noticed the girl that was with his sister head into the woods, and the guy that he had spoken to back on the drop ship was heading back towards the crash site. He thought about following the girl but quickly decided against it as he didn't have a reason to follow her if he was caught and he headed towards the guy, cutting him before he got to the ship. "Hey you!" he called, and the boy turned around, nodding at Bellamy. "Do you know that girl, the one that was with my sister?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "she's the friend I said was with her, why?" Shade wasn't sure what to make of the older Blake sibling, it was clear that he loved his sister given that he came down to Earth just to protect her, and that type of loyalty was something that Shade respected. But he had no idea what Blake had done to get on the drop ship and not knowing what someone was capable was not something Shade was fond of.

"She's hanging out with my sister," Bellamy shrugged, "I'd like to make sure my sister is safe."

Shade smirked, "Your sister's safe with Lex, they have a lot in common."

"Like what? Because last I checked, the people sent to the Sky Box were criminals in the eyes of the Council, and criminal is something my sister is definitely not." Bellamy insisted, Octavia was his baby sister, and he was not ok with her hanging out with dangerous criminals.

Shade regarded Bellamy for a moment before deciding that he should tell the older Blake sibling the story that they had all agreed on should they ever be questioned as to why they were there, "Alexis was arrested for being born, just like your sister," at Bellamy's questioning look he continued, "her family carries a… _genetic defect_ …that the Council didn't want spread on the Ark, her parents were forbidden to have children in case they passed on the defect but they did. Her parents died and she was arrested when she was seven, the defect is recessive, but she carries it and the Council didn't want to take the chance that one day she would have children and they would have the gene. There's no cure for what she has so the council just didn't want to take the risk."

"She was arrested at seven?" Bellamy asked incredulously, "that means that she's been locked up for almost eleven years, how has she not gone crazy?"

"She met me and our other friends in the Sky Box, we kept each other sane," Shade said, "So actually when it comes down to it, she and your sister have got a lot in common, more than anyone else here I'd wager."

Bellamy nodded, thinking about what he'd just been told and Shade turned away to head to the ship, "Hey wait, what's your name?" he asked the other man.

"Shade," he replied.

"Thanks."

Shade nodded and headed into the drop ship, the Blake sibling could definitely be a problem if Alexis decided that she wanted to befriend his sister. Shaking his head, he set his mind to the task he'd been given, making sure no one was watching as he pulled materials from the ship.

* * *

Alexis stopped in a heavily wooded area near to the crash site, after deciding that it would be stupid to create shelter on the ground where they would be vulnerable to any sort of animal attack, she had been looking for sturdy trees, trees that could be built in and had found some not too far from the drop ship. The trees were grouped close together, in some cases the branches entwined with one another creating areas of great stability up in the air. "Perfect," she muttered, sending a message to Shade that she had found a place for them to build a home, however temporary it may be. Moments later the other mutant appeared with a parachute and a bunch of seats from the drop ship. Quinn appeared not long after that with some felled trees, (he'd used his speed to cut them down) and the three got to work, building a frame for their first shelter.

* * *

Rosa rushed past the people milling around the drop site so that she could join the group searching for food and got their just in time to hear Octavia telling the blonde girl whose name was apparently Clarke, that the other male in their group Finn, was hers. She smiled, these kids (and that's what they were), weren't really taking their life here seriously yet. She knew for a fact that most of them back at the drop site hadn't even thought about shelter and food, they would have a very rude awakening soon enough, because from the moment they had landed, she could feel a presence on Earth that could only be described as human.

Octavia turned to look at the newcomer and smiled at her, she'd seen her with Alexis earlier and was curious as to who the girl was. "Hi, I'm Octavia," she said, her attention firmly removed from Clarke and Finn.

"I'm Rosa," the older girl replied.

"I saw you with Alexis earlier," Octavia continued, "how you know her?" she was curious about the girl that had refused to answer all of her questions earlier.

"She's my best friend," Rosa replied, "We've been locked up together for a very long time, how do you know her?" of course she knew that they had met on the drop ship, but she couldn't tell her that.

"We met on the drop ship," Octavia answered, "she was nice to me and she didn't react when she found out who I was."

"Well why would she? It's not your fault that you were born Octavia, judging you would be like judging herself," the telepath replied.

"What do you mean? What was she in for?" Octavia asked, maybe she would get the answer that she wanted.

Rosa regarded Octavia for a moment while she had a quick chat with her friends, when she found out the Shade had informed the older Blake sibling of their fake story she decided to tell it to Octavia, it's not like she wouldn't find out eventually. Octavia listened intently as Rosa described the conditions of Alexis' capture, the story was true for all four of them, but they could say that they all had the same story. Lex had been locked in Sky Box longer than anyone in history, and she was a little messed up because of it, so it made sense to give her the real story, and they would make up fake crimes that put them in the Box.

"10 years?" Octavia asked, "I can't even- I mean I spent my life hiding under the floor in our room, but at least I had Bellamy and my Mum, she didn't have anything."

"Well she has me and the boys now, so she'll be fine." Rosa replied, but deep down, she was worried, even though Alexis had the three of them, she'd still spent six years completely alone before they'd linked with her. She spent six years locked in a cell with nothing but the guards for company, and because the council planned on floating her as soon as turned eighteen, they hadn't bothered to educate her. When Rosa had happened on her friend's mind all those years ago, Alexis' development had been completely stalled, and it took her years to teach her friend everything she missed, it was doubly hard because Rosa was still learning. And while Rosa had managed to ensure that all of her friends were more than prepared intellectually, socially she wasn't so sure.

* * *

Shade sat up in the cluster of trees opposite of Alexis, placing the wooden planks down next to each other. "You know it would be much quicker if we just used the parachute to make a tent on the ground." He said, groaning as he lifted another piece of wood.

"Two things wrong with that theory, one, I don't want to live in close quarters with you three, especially you two boys, don't forget when Ro first linked us you boys didn't exactly have the greatest control of what we could and couldn't see in your head. I'm not dealing with it in person. And two, if we sleep on the ground, we lose all tactical advantage, besides we don't know what kind of wildlife is down here."

"Ok first of all, we agreed to never speak about _that_ ever again, second," he shifted the planks of wood close together so that she could join them, "we'd never do that with you in the room, and third, don't you think you're being a little paranoid?"

"The Ark's coming down here, we can't get caught by surprise, and that means, sleeping up here, where I can see them coming."

"Hey guys!" they both looked down to see Quinn with the rest of the materials they needed, "Are you just going to sit up there and talk all day while I do all the work?"

Shade rolled his eyes and gestured towards the materials, some of the wood slipped into shadow and appeared in the tree with them.

"Quit your yapping and go and check on Ro's progress!" Alexis yelled from her tree branch.

* * *

Lincoln watched the people who fell from the sky mill about the area, they were acting like children, they had no regard for their safety, they weren't setting up shelter or looking for food or water. They were…playing, as though they'd never seen the ground before. He looked up at the sky and wondered, maybe they hadn't. He counted them off, there were 105 of them, but he could only see 96 of them, he knew that six had gone off in search of food, but where were the other three? He spotted something blur at the back of the camp, his eyes followed it as close as he could and found it stop at the edge of camp in the trees. To his surprise he saw a person, a boy, no older than the others at the camp. Before he could take in any more details the boy was gone. Blinking in astonishment Lincoln moved as fast as he could in the direction he saw the boy run off.

Lincoln slunk through the shadows, even though the boy was fast, he couldn't cover up his tracks, and they were fairly easy to follow. He reached the edge of a cluster of trees much older than the rest of the forest when the tracks stopped. He remained hidden behind the trees in case the boy had realised he'd been followed, and looked around the area carefully, the boy couldn't have just disappeared. Lincoln heard a noise from above him and was shocked to find the frame of a house in the trees. Moments later and girl jumped out of the tree from about 15 feet in the air and landed neatly on her feet, next to her a different boy appeared out of shadows. The fast boy that Lincoln had followed was up in the tree house, he waved down at the other two and watched as the dark haired boy grabbed the girl by the arm and they both sunk into the dark shadows on the floor.

Lincoln couldn't believe what he was seeing, he had heard stories about people like this, but he'd never actually seen any of them before, they weren't supposed to exist. He slunk back into the shadows and headed back to his encampment, the Commander needed to know what he'd found.

* * *

 **So the introduction of our first grounder. Thanks for reading, please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Locaxbonita, silverwinterwhite, snowangel and the guests, thanks for reviewing!**

 **Anyway, I do not own any of the 100 or any characters you recognise, just my OCs.**

 **Just so you know "This"** is Grounder.

'This' is mind speak.

 _'This'_ is thoughts.

 **Please read and review!**

* * *

" _ **What you're saying makes no sense Lincoln, no one has ever seen one of them and you are telling me that four fell down from the skai?"**_ Anya asked, she was sat in her home with Indra in Ton DC, what Lincoln was saying was impossible, there was no way that the ones from the Sky had these powered people when it had been decades since anyone of the Commander's people had had one.

" _ **I'm telling you what I saw, there's no other explanation for it, they've returned."**_ Lincoln replied.

" _ **Very well, Indra go with him, see if it's true."**_

" _ **And if it is?"**_ Indra asked.

" _ **Then we must inform the Commander immediately, if these people want war, then with the powered we may not stand a chance."**_

* * *

Alexis watched with her friends as Bellamy and Murphy doled out food in return for bracelets. "I'm starving," Quinn complained, out of the four of them he had the highest metabolism, he was always starving on the Ark he didn't want to starve on Earth too.

"We don't have bracelets, we don't even have the marks to show that we used to have bracelets," Rosa said, "we can't let them know that we weren't supposed to be on the drop ship, we can't let them get curious."

The three turned to Quinn's rumbling belly and Alexis smirked, "There's no need to whine," she said with a laugh, "I'll go get us some food," She stood and headed over to the line.

"That's not going to end well," Shade said.

"For them," Quinn finished with a smirk.

Rosa sighed as she watched her friend walk towards the 100, "I was really hoping to avoid that."

Alexis walked up to the fire, where the meat was cooking and leant down to grab some but was stopped by Murphy. "Whoa, what do you think you're doing?"

"Getting something to eat." She replied.

"Well sure you can have some, so long as you take off your bracelet."

Bellamy walked over to them, he wanted to see what his sister's friend would do, when confronted, from the moment he saw her, she'd had an air of danger about her that had made him nervous for his sister. "Now here I thought there were no rules down here, which means I don't have to do anything you tell me to do." As she reached down for the food Murphy grabbed her arm, her eyes flashed golden for a moment and Bellamy startled. Alexis let out a low growl and in an instant Murphy's arm was twisted behind his back painfully and he was brought to his knees. "I said I'm getting something to eat," she twisted his arm further and he groaned, "and no one is going to stop me!"

"Hey! Hey," Bellamy held his hands up as he moved closer getting her attention, "no one's going to stop you from getting some food okay, just let Murphy go."

Alexis' head shot up as Bellamy moved closer, 'Easy Lex,' Rosa whispered in her mind, 'let's not give them a reason to be afraid of us just yet okay?' Alexis snarled, let go of Murphy and straightened up.

"Fucking bitch!" Murphy groaned, standing up and lunging for her.

Alexis rolled her eyes and as he moved towards her, her elbow shot out smashing into his face, knocking him out. "You planning on stopping me?" Bellamy shook his head, his eyes on his now unconscious lieutenant, "Well alright then," she smirked at him and grabbed four rations of meat and walked it over to her friends. Sitting down with them she handed one to each of them with a grin, "That's how you do it ladies and gentlemen."

* * *

Indra and Lincoln slunk through the shadows of the trees, it was dark now, but they could hear the chatter of the Sky People from their camp. Rolling her eyes, Indra followed Lincoln away from the camp, if the Sky People were going to survive on the ground they needed to be smart, and staying up late into the night and making a lot of noise to attract predators was not smart. Lincoln paused at a cluster of older trees and pointed at the home in the trees, it had progressed much further since he'd left that morning. _**"They built that in a day?"**_ Indra asked.

" _ **Yes,"**_ Lincoln replied, _ **"I heard them talking about building more, if they can do that in a day…"**_

" _ **There's no telling what these Skai People can do."**_ Indra finished looking at the towering structure, the floor was solid wood, the frame of a home had been erected in the trees, and the bottom half of the walls has all been completed so as to ensure that it was safe to sleep in, and a large shiny material was draped over the roof and looked like it could be pulled down to cover the empty frame in order to protect the occupants from the elements.

" _ **Where are they?"**_ she asked, perhaps she was a little closer to believing Lincoln's story.

He motioned to the rustling leaves on the other side of the clearing and they both pulled themselves into the trees and watched as the four appeared. "Check this out guys," Alexis stopped them and moved back, she started a run towards the trees that carried their home, moving forward landing on all fours and picking up a tremendous amount of speed. She was able to climb up the tree as though she was running on solid ground and ended up rather comfortably in the house. "Beat that bitches."

Quinn rolled his eyes and sped straight up the tree and was there faster than a blink of an eye, Shade looked up at the two unimpressed before disappearing into the shadows and reappearing behind them, "You two are children," he said before lying down to go to sleep.

Quinn and Alexis grinned at one another, "You coming Ro?" Quinn called, "Or do you need me to help you up?" he mocked.

Scowling at them she raised her hands and floated into the air and into the tree house, "I'd cuss you out, but we're being watched," she whispered the last bit and her eyes flashed in the direction of Lincoln and Indra.

"Are they dangerous?" Alexis asked suddenly serious.

"Definitely," she replied, "but for now there just watching."

"So let them watch," Quinn said, settling down near Shade, "it's not like they can hurt us."

"But-"

"Ro chill," Alexis said waving her off, "I'll go take a look if it makes you feel better. They won't be able to hurt me, and they'll never see me coming. Just tell me when you feel them leave."

"Lex I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Seriously, they have no idea what I can do. Go to sleep, enjoy the peace, because I seriously doubt that with other people on Earth, we're going to have that peace for very long."

Rosa nodded, she knew for a fact that her friend wouldn't change her mind, "Fine, go… now, go now, they're leaving."

Alexis grinned as she allowed her senses to spread as far as possible, she was going to go for a run, for the first time in her entire life.

* * *

Lincoln and Indra moved quickly through the forest, they were both headed to Ton DC to get Anya, before going to Polis to inform the Commander of what had happened. Little did they know, Alexis was following them. She was travelling through the trees behind them, using their scent to track them through the unfamiliar terrain. It was astonishing she thought, how life could thrive in this radiation soaked land, it was truly amazing, and she didn't think that she'd ever get over it. The sounds the smells, the feeling of this place was intoxicating, her animal loved it, for the first time in the animal's existence it was free, and neither of them were about to give that up.

She followed them both through the night, and into the morning, wherever they had come from, it was taking them a while to get back, and neither of them looked as though they were slowing down, even for a break. They must be in a rush to get wherever they were going, but they were definitely getting close. She could hear sounds of a village, possibly a city, children's laughter, people talking, vendors selling things, or at least that's what she thought, she didn't understand the language they were speaking.

A few hours later her prey came upon a town, and that's what it was, too large to be a village, too small to be a city. Alexis watched as they both headed to the biggest home in the town, 'That must be where their leader is.' Rosa said in her mind.

'Oh, you're awake,' she thought back, 'they're talking about us, figuring out what to do. I can hear them…they're not surprised by us… well I mean they are surprised, they didn't think that we existed, but they've heard stories about people like us.'

'Head back here, we'll figure out what to do with these people.'

'On my way.' Alexis turned away from the town to head back to her home, her friend's home. She'd gotten about two miles away from the town when everything suddenly went black.

* * *

Rosa shot up from her place next to Shade, "WAKE UP!" she yelled, causing both boys to start awake. "Lex just went dark, I can't feel her at all, or the animal!"

Both boys tried to connect with their missing friend but failed. "Shit!" Quinn stood up, "I can't feel her either, where was she last?"

"At the Grounder camp."

"Which direction did she go in?" Shade asked.

"That way," she pointed North.

"Quinn, can you follow her trail? Look for the Grounder camp?"

"I can try, but I don't think she left a trail. Her animal's thriving here, I could feel it in our connection." He shrugged.

"Try, at the very least you can see if you can find where she was last." Quinn nodded and rushed off, "Ro stay here, keep trying to connect with her, I'll head into camp and keep the others off our backs."

"Shade, I let her go out there, what if she's in trouble? She only went out there because I was worried."

"Ro," he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Lex is strong, the strongest out of all of us, whatever's happened, she'll be fine, I promise."

Rosa looked up at her tall friend with a nod, she knew he was lying, but she was glad that he tried. The moment he disappeared from her sight she frowned and sat down on the floor, she had to try and find Alexis before anything bad happened.

* * *

Alexis moaned as she woke up, she reached up to her face but realised that her hands were tied together, "Well shit," she muttered. Sitting up she took in her surroundings in confusion, "What the-" 'Ro, can you hear me?'

'Lex?! Where are you?' Rosa asked.

'I dunno, I'm in a cave somewhere,' she stretched out her senses to try and find any clues as to where she was. 'I'm near water…I think, or I could be three miles away from it, I can't really tell seeing as how I'm stuck in a CAVE!'

'No need to be so snarky,' Ro muttered back, 'what happened to you?'

'I turned around to head back and the next thing I know I saw an elbow fly towards my face and then nothing. So I guess I got knocked out.'

'Ok, look, Quinn's out looking for you, connect with him and let him know when you can hear him nearby. Where's the Grounder camp in relation to us?'

'It took the grounders about five hours to get there at the speed they were moving over this terrain I would say about twelve, thirteen miles due North.'

'Alright, Quinn will be there soon, sit tight.'

'What else am I supposed to do? You better not use this as an excuse to shirk your treehouse building duties. When I get back I expect at least a floor and a frame built.'

'Lex you've been kidnapped!'

'And I don't really want to spend the night sleeping between the boys, so make sure I've got a floor to sleep on tonight.'

'Lex-'

'Ro I've got go, someone's coming.'

Alexis pulled herself from the conversation with Rosa and looked up at the dark entrance of the cave. A man in furs with dreads stalked in, Alexis furrowed her brow as she felt her cheeks heat up and an odd sensation start to build in the pit of her stomach. This had never happened to her before, and she briefly wondered if she was getting sick, before dismissing it entirely, she hadn't been sick since her powers had manifested.

His dark eyes were burning as he locked them with hers, he sat down on a rock across from her, pulled out a knife and spun it in his hands, all while staring at her. "So can you speak English or this going to be a charades deal?" she asked, when it was clear he wasn't planning on speaking first.

"Who are you?" he asked.

His voice was like gravel and caused a delicious sensation to run through her body causing her eyes to widen in surprise. "Who are you?" Alexis shot back when she'd gotten a hold of herself.

"You're not in a position to ask me questions."

Leaning back, Alexis relaxed against the wall of the cave, "Well I certainly won't be in this position for long, so if you want answers from me, I suggest you give me a little something in return."

"Are all you Skai People so arrogant? You've been taken, you're trapped, you're bound, you have nowhere to go."

"Arrogant? Well that's a big word for a caveman, but I suppose since you're using all your brain power to think up such big words you didn't realise that that was a question, and I already told you my terms for answering your questions."

The Grounder growled under his breath, she was insulting his intelligence, and to make matters worse, she didn't even seem to be phased by the fact that she was trapped with him, with no hope of escape. He moved to get up, bring the knife into view once more, hoping that she'd at least exhibit some sort of fear at the sight, but she didn't react. Either she truly wasn't afraid of him, or she was too stupid to be afraid. He brought the knife towards her and was startled when she emitted a low animalistic growl in response. She lifted her head and he was met with eyes that glowed gold and canines that had elongated into fangs, "I'd be careful if I were you. I'm not like you."

He moved back from her with curiosity in his eyes, she couldn't possibly be like the legends that he was told as a child…could she? "Now I've got a little time to kill, so how about this, I answer your questions and you answer mine. Who are you?"

The man tilted his head for a minute, taking in the new picture she made, "I'm Roan, of Asgeda."

* * *

 **Finally the introduction of the Prince! How will this meeting affect the storyline? Thanks for reading, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Sorry about the short chapter, the next one will be longer.**

 **I do not own any of the 100 or any characters you recognise, just my OCs.**

* * *

Alexis smiled up at him, "Alexis of the Ark, nice to meetcha," her head tilted to the side as she watched the way he moved around the cave. She could smell his apprehension and his curiosity, had these Grounders never met someone like her before? It was almost incomprehensible, after all there were more Grounders then there were people on the Ark, it didn't make any sense really.

"What are you?" he asked, her eyes couldn't stop shifting between brown and gold no matter how hard she tried, her animal didn't want to stay locked up when this man was in her presence.

"Me? I'm just a girl, you?"

"You are not a girl," Roan started but Alexis interrupted him.

"Really? Are you sure? Because last I checked I've got all the right parts."

Her words caused Roan's eyes to slide over her for a moment before snapping up to meet hers, "Fine, you're more than _just_ a girl. So, what are you?"

"You really don't know? I mean there has to be someone like me on Earth, I mean there are more of you than us."

"I had a thought, but it can't possibly be true."

"Why not?"

"Because it's a Myth!"

Alexis smirked, her claws had finally managed to cut through the rope that he had tied her up with, in a flash she stood and had her hand wrapped around Roan's throat while the other pointed at his face with her claws slowly sliding out of her fist. "All myths start out as truth. I'm everything and more," her eyes glowed golden and her fangs grew, "and I'm leaving."

She let him go and as she turned to leave, Roan grabbed her arm and dragged her back to him, Alexis dropped down and flipped him over her head, but he landed on his feet and attacked. Alexis dodged and ducked, and threw out punches and kicks but it was clear that though she had the strength and speed advantage, Roan had the experience, he was a fighter not just by nature but by training and eventually he got the upper hand and had her on the floor beneath him. "You're strong, but you have no experience." He grunted as she tried to throw him off. "Stop struggling."

"You kidnapped me, I think you'll find that struggling is a by-product." She bent her knees, pulling her legs as close to her as she could and kicked out, causing Roan to fly across the cave. Standing slowly she smiled, she could sense Quinn close by, he would be there soon. "This is the only chance you're going to get, back off."

Roan stood, shaking his head, "I can't let you leave."

Alexis tilted her head to one side as she heard Quinn, he was only seconds away, "That's too bad, because you won't be able to catch me." She reached one hand out and felt as Quinn grabbed it and pulled her out of the cave faster than Roan could blink.

* * *

Rosa was pacing the length of the camp and Bellamy was watching her, before the camp had gone to sleep the night before, he had searched for the four of them, but couldn't find them anywhere, and that was odd. He watched as she rung her hands together and bit her lip, she was clearly worried about something, he stood and made his way over to her. Maybe if he got to know her, he would be able to find out about Alexis, he could have sworn her eyes had changed colour last night, and she growled at him, like an animal. Something was up with her and he needed to know what.

Rosa was in the camp while Shade was finishing up the second of the two tree houses. She couldn't stand still, even though she could feel Alexis was safe and with Quinn she wouldn't be able to calm down. She turned to walk the length of the camp again and was stopped by Bellamy's hands on her shoulders "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"Nothing," she muttered, "I'm fine." She shrugged his hands off her and made to step around him but he stopped her.

"You've walked up and down this camp five times already, there's definitely something wrong."

She sighed and looked up him, "Alexis went for a walk, she hasn't come back yet."

"When did she leave?" Bellamy gave her a serious look, with the threat of the Grounders out there he needed to make sure that the camp was safe.

"Last night," she whispered, "she'll be fine, I know she's fine, but she's not here, and until she's back here I'm going to be worried."

"Look I'll arrange a search party for her and we'll find her."

"No! No, Quinn went after her and he was top of his Earth Skills class, if anyone can find her, he can, they'll be fine, I just want to see her with my own eyes, until then I need take my mind off it."

Bellamy watched her for a moment in confusion, if his sister was missing he would be the first out the door to look for her, and from what he saw of the four friends they were very close. Rosa didn't want anyone else to look for Alexis, what was that about? Was it something to do with the way her eyes had glowed last night? "Ok well we're still building tents for some of the younger kids, you can help with that if you want."

"Yeah, that should work, let's do that!" she put a fake smile on her face and walked away from Bellamy.

The young leader stared at her retreating form for a moment before chasing after her, he wouldn't be able get any answers from her if he didn't get to know her.

* * *

"So," Quinn started when they'd safely returned back to the treehouse, "Why'd it take you so long to free yourself?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Alexis asked before leaping over the barrier of the first treehouse to the one Shade was nearly finished with.

"I mean you could have gotten free at any time, knocked out that guy and come back here, but you waited, why?"

"Well I figured, he was there, I might as well talk to one of them, find out what they know, see if it was useful…"

"There was something else," Shade cut in, "Something that made you want to stay."

"I- I don't know what it was, I just" she sighed and looked away for a moment, "I just saw him and I heard his voice and I couldn't leave, my stomach felt all funny and I didn't want to leave… am I getting sick?"

Shade looked at Quinn for a moment before sighing and turning back to Alexis. Alexis was so strong and so self-assured that sometimes they forgot that she had no real-life experience interacting with anyone but her parents and them. Sure, the rest of them had been fairly young when they were locked up, but they all had experience in dealing with other children, other people and Rosa's lessons had just skimmed over relationships because she'd never had one before. "Lex, I think that you should talk about this with Rosa."

"No! Why can't you tell me what's wrong with me? Is it bad?"

"No, no, no!" Quinn cut in before she started panicking, "You just, you just have a crush."

He'd said it so calmly that she wasn't worried about it, "Oh, ok…" and then she was, "Guys, what's a crush?"

* * *

 **So that's it, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So here's the next chapter! Thanks so much for the reviews so far, I'll be trying to move the story along now, I'll be mixing canon with AU. If you want more Zach McGowan goodness while I update this story, then I'm also writing a Black Sails fanfic that I've just posted.**

 **Disclaimer: As always I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **"This"** is Grounder

 _'This'_ is mental speech between the mutants

* * *

"So you think I like this guy?" Alexis asked Rosa and Octavia, the three were sat on the outskirts of the camp trying to ignore Jasper's tortured moans coming from the drop ship. Rosa unfortunately didn't have much experience with boys, but Octavia head already been chasing one of them when she made it to Earth. Of course, the girls didn't tell Octavia who it was the Alexis had the potential of liking but she could still help.

"Well," Octavia started, "when he spoke to you what did it make you feel?"

"I don't know," Alexis shrugged, "I just- when I heard his voice it was like," she sighed, "well I don't really what it was like, it was weird."

"Like butterflies?" Octavia asked, "in your stomach, you know did you get a fluttering?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Well then yes I think you like this guy, but don't freak out, just because you think he's attractive, doesn't mean that you have to do anything about it. This is all new to you, to all of us really, if you don't feel comfortable doing anything then you know just admire him from afar, I mean, that's what I'm doing right now. Bellamy would probably kill any guy I tried to do anything with anyway."

Rosa shot a look at Alexis, _'Do not go and admire this grounder from afar! He's clearly dangerous.'_

Alexis rolled her eyes. _'Relax, I'm not going to do anything.'_ She replied to her friend, at the same time thinking about whether she could in fact sneak off just to watch Roan. "Well if you ever need anyone to distract Bellamy while you're trying to sneak off with one of the guys here, I'm sure Rosa would be glad to do it." Alexis shrugged, noting that the older Blake sibling hadn't taken his eyes off of her.

Octavia whipped round to look at Rosa with a questioning gaze, the older girl blushing at the implication. "Alexis! What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that Bellamy hasn't taken his eye off you for the last ten minutes."

The three girls turned to face Octavia's brother who was indeed staring, when he realised that they were looking at him he quickly turned and walked in the opposite direction to him. Octavia smirked as she looked at the older girl, "Looks like my brother's got a crush of his own."

"What?! No! Don't be ridiculous, he just wants to make sure that you're not hanging around a bunch of crazy killers."

"Oh no, I definitely think that Bellamy's got a thing for you," Octavia grinned.

"Shut up he does not!"

"He does..."

"Damnit, Alexis tell her I do-" Rosa turned to her friend only to find that she had disappeared. "Where did she go?"

"She snuck off as soon as you turned to face me." Octavia smirked, "I'm pretty sure that she's gone to do exactly what she said she wouldn't."

"Wha-Why didn't you tell me?"

"What?" Octavia shrugged, "I might need the distraction someday."

"Damnit Octavia, that was not cool!" Rosa stood up and rushed off, hoping to stop her friend, while Octavia couldn't stop laughing.

* * *

Alexis slunk through the forest, following Roan's scent, it seemed the longer she was out in the wilderness, the more her animal came out of its shell, and her animal wanted a closer look at Roan. So she complied, after all her animal had never steered her wrong before, Roan was clearly a great tracker so she was using the trees to cover her tracks. She was moving through them as if she had her whole life, and watched from above as he hunted for food. One of Roan's arrows hit their mark and a wild boar let out a dying screech, quickly he made his way to it, picking it up he headed back towards his camp.

Eventually he reached his camp and sat down and started skinning the boar. Alexis' eyes glowed amber as her animal rose to the surface, she was hungry again and it wanted what Roan had.

"I know you're out there." Roan called, never stopping in preparing his meal, "If you come out I'll share this with you." He waited for a moment, certain that Alexis was watching him.

Alexis watched him for a moment before dropping from a tree to land across from him, "How do you know I was there? I know I was being quiet."

Roan looked up at her with a smirk, "You were," he agreed, "but I could feel you watching me." he motioned for her to sit, "Why are you following me?"

"Besides my… brothers, you're the only man I've spoken to in 11 years, you…interest me."

"11 years?"

"Let's just say that where I come from, my kind are feared and hated, I spent 11 years in prison for being born."

Roan watched her as she tore her eyes from him, he saw her in a new light, when he found her, she was a curiosity, an enemy, just a girl, and when they fought he saw an animal, something wild and untamed, but now he saw exactly what she was, a woman, a myth, a power beyond anything he ever could have dreamed of imagining, and yet here she was. Sitting before him as though from a dream, she could be the key to removing his banishment, or more.

"Your people, they don't know where you are."

She shook her head, "They don't."

Standing from his place across from her he pulled out a knife, "What's to stop me from killing you?"

"Simple, your curiosity, I can see it in your eyes. You've never met anyone like me before, why try to kill me, when you could learn my secrets? I know you want to." She stood up to join him, head tilted upwards so she could meet his eyes.

"What makes you think that?" He moved even closer to her, knife still in his hand, so there was nothing more than inches between them.

Smiling she let her animal shine through, her eyes glowed golden and canines elongated into fangs, "I can smell it on you." Her animal was, in fact, delighting in his scent, he smelt like the forest, and fire, and leather all wrapped up in a scent that was uniquely his own. She tilted her head and her eyes followed the line of throat, zeroing in on his pulsing jugular vein, and all of a sudden she wanted to sink her teeth into his throat, taste the blood running through his veins, feel it flow down her throat quenching a thirst she'd never had before. "So," she pulled away before she did something that she'd regret, "are you going to share your meal with me or not?"

Roan followed her with his eyes first, watching as she sat down near the boar and then followed her to his kill. Sitting next to her he finished skinning the boar, before placing it over the open fire, roasting it so they could eat. "If you want my food, I want answers."

She turned to face him and nodded, "Ask away."

* * *

Polis

" **There are mutants among Skaikru?"** The Commander asked staring at Lincoln and Indra, **"You're sure of this?"**

" **We saw it with our own eyes,"** Indra nodded at Lincoln, **"They are just as powerful as the stories told."**

" **One could fly, the other appeared out of shadow, one could move faster than you would ever believe."** Lincoln said.

" **And the other? You said there were four."**

" **I don't know, it was like she was animal, she ran up the tree as easily as we would run along the ground. She jumped from the trees and landed on her feet as though it were nothing, I have no idea what she is. But if we saw it-"**

" **Then the mountain men did,"** the Commander nodded in agreement, she couldn't let the Mountain men make contact with the sky people, or at the very least prevent them from making contact with the mutants.

" **What do you want us to do?"** Indra asked.

" **We will make contact with the mutants, and if they don't want to work with us, then we'll attack them with everything we have."**

* * *

 **There you have it, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything that you recognise, just my**

 **Thanks so much for all the reviews and follows! Here's the next chapter for you guys, don't forget to check out my Black Sails fic!**

 **Please enjoy and please review.**

 **"That" Trigedasleng**

 _"That"_ mind speak

* * *

Lincoln was up in the trees watching the children of the Ark, the Commander had assigned him to keep watch over the mutants and the rest of them while thee Commander spoke with her advisors about the mutants. He'd had to choose who to watch, the two males were building another tree house, while the females were sitting in the main camp with another dark-haired female, one he couldn't take his eyes off of. Then one of the female mutants snuck off while the other remained for a moment before realising that the other had disappeared and followed her.

Lincoln stayed there for a moment, just watching as the dark-haired girl laughed at the mutant's panicked expression and continued to laugh as she ran off. He couldn't help himself, he felt drawn to her in a way he'd never felt about anyone. Shaking himself from his stupor he followed the mutants back to the tree house and noted that the animalistic mutant wasn't there. He could see the other girl motioning frantically at the two males and they both responded rather non-concomitantly, the girl was obviously frustrated with the two as she threw her hands up in the air and lifted off of the ground only to land in the first tree house. The males laughed and continued on with their work. It was astonishing, Lincoln thought, watching them work, one would wave his hand and the materials from the floor would disappear into shadow and reappear at the top of the trees and the other would speed round, building the house up almost instantaneously. He didn't know what the other girl could do apart from flying but was eager to find out.

* * *

Roan watched as Alexis dug into the boar that he'd hunted and cooked, "You act like you've never had meat before." He'd watched amused as her animal had taken over when he'd set the food in front of her.

"I haven't," she muttered, more focused on her food than the man before her, she finished it fairly quickly and wiping her mouth she looked back up at him, "There aren't any animals in space, the only thing I've ever eaten is some tasteless chemical substance that just provided me with enough nutrients to live, that's all any of us ever ate. Before coming here I'd never seen the moon, or the stars, or the sun, or felt the warmth it provided, I'd never felt the rain, or gone swimming… Up there, life is metal, nothing more."

Roan couldn't imagine a life like that, even in Ice Nation there was colour, he knew what it was like to feel the Sun's rays on his face, knew what it was to be surrounded by snow, knew what it was to be surrounded by wildlife. But Alexis knew nothing of this, she didn't know what life was, "I wouldn't call that a life." Roan said.

Alexis looked away for a moment, seemingly lost in thought, before shaking herself from her daze, "Well now I have a chance at a new life, a free life," she smiled at him, but her eyes told him that there was no happiness in it.

Roan opened his mouth to call her out on it, but was stopped when he heard a horn blow in the distance. Standing he put out the fire quickly and started picking up his things, "We have to move!"

"What?" Alexis stood up and looked in the direction of the horn, "What's going on? Roan?"

"We need to go now, grab that," he motioned to the rest of the boar and she picked it up like he requested, but she was still confused.

She waited for him to finish packing up the camp and that was when she saw it, a yellow haze drifting through the trees, the smell stung her nostrils and her animal was telling her to run as far and as fast as she could, "Roan what the hell is that?!"

The Grounder looked up and saw the fog moving in, "Run!" he said, grabbing her arm and pulling her away from the fog, the two ran back towards some caves that she had passed on her way to find him. The fog closed in from all angles now and Alexis pushed Roan along, he may have been more experienced than her but she was faster, she could feel the fog catching up to them and felt her back beginning to burn. As the two made it closer to the cave, a large deer burst through the trees, trying to get away from the fog and knocked her over, causing her to be caught in the fog. As Roan made it inside the cave he turned to check on her, only to realise she wasn't behind him. "Alexis!" he yelled, "Alexis!" he couldn't understand where she could have gone, he couldn't hear any screams, so she couldn't possibly have been caught in the fog, but there was no other cave entrance near to the one they'd been running for. Before he could call for her again he heard a moan of agony come from near the entrance and she crawled in. " **Shit!** " He reached for her but she brushed his hands away from her and moved to the wall of the cave, pushing herself up to rest against it.

Roan couldn't hold back his exclamation of shock when he saw the burns on her body, he didn't understand how she was still alive. "Alexis," he moved closer to her but she waved him away.

"Don't touch me," she choked, "I'll be fine," cracking her neck she tilted her head back and groaned as she felt parts of her skin melt away.

He watched in astonishment as the burns began to heal before his eyes, " **What the fuck are you?!** " he asked in his own language, disbelief on his features as he watched the burns fade away to be replaced with healthy pink skin.

Once her body was healed she looked over at the Grounder, "I dropped the boar," she said a little sheepishly, embarrassed that she hadn't sensed the deer before it collided with her.

"What was that?" Roan asked, moving closer to her.

"I told you I was everything you thought of and more." She shrugged.

"I thought you were-"

"What just an animal? That's only a part of what I am..." She paused for a moment, should she explain to him what she was fully? The truth was, even though she had, what the guys had explained, a crush on Roan, she didn't know him. Didn't now who he was or why he'd taken her that day. She didn't even know why he'd allowed her to track him, and yes she wasn't stupid, she knew that he'd left a trail for her to follow. It was obvious he had his own agenda, and she wasn't willing to give away everything about herself just yet, not until he started telling her the truth. "I heal, from anything, any injury any sickness, my body just snaps back. There's nothing you or anyone else can do to stop me." She used the cave wall to help her stand up, "Does that scare you?"

"No," he replied, there was no scent of a lie on him, he truly wasn't afraid of what she was, and after scenting nothing but fear and hate from the guards, it was refreshing to get nothing but curiosity and confusion from Roan.

"Well then, how about you tell me what the hell that was?"

* * *

" _Rosa?"_ Rosa tilted her head to the side as she heard Alexis' voice in her head.

" _What is it?"_ she asked back.

" _You guys need to get inside the tree house, and pull the parachute down as a covering, there's a yellow fog coming through, it's made of acid, and it really fucking burns."_

" _What are you talking about? Are you okay?"_

" _I'm fine, but you and the boys need to get inside now, that shit's dangerous."_

" _Where are you? Shade can bring you in"_

" _Um…"_

" _Seriously? You're with that Grounder?! Octavia only told you to watch him!"_

" _I couldn't help it! His voice makes my stomach do funny things and I wanted to hear it again. Look I'm fine, I'm safe, just you and the boys get covered up, now."_ With that she cut the connection between the two and Rosa was back in the tree house on her own.

"Shit," she muttered scrambling to her feet, she rushed to the edge of the tree house and saw the boys finishing up the second one, "Guys! Get over here now!" she yelled. The guys heard the urgency in her voice and sped over to her.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Quinn asked.

"Alexis… called, said there's some weird acid fog on its way down here and to get covered up. Let's pull the 'chute down and get covered up."

The other two nodded and pulled on the ropes holding the parachute up. They felt no need to question her about what she said, they knew she'd explain once they were safe. As the cover came down on their home Rosa gasped, she knew that they were being watched again, the same man that was watching them before. But she realised that he was stuck outside with nowhere to hide before the fog hit. Alexis had given her a glimpse of what the fog had done to her and she wasn't sure she'd be able to block out the Grounder's pain when he inevitably got caught in the fog.

"What is it Ro?" Shade asked.

"That Grounder, the one that was watching us, he's outside and has nowhere to go, if we leave him there he'll die."

"So? He's not one of us, and we don't know what they want from us, it's better to just leave him out there."

"Shade we can't, I won't be able to block out the kind of pain he's in for, he's too close to us, you have to get him."

"Hang on, you can't possibly expect us to help him out?!" Quinn said incredulously, "He's been spying on us, probably taking back any and all information on us to his leader, for all we know, he's keeping an eye on us so that his people can find a way to kill us."

"Quinn please, I don't want to feel him die." She looked up at him with big doe eyes, back when she was younger on the Ark, and she couldn't control her abilities, she'd been able to feel the fear of the men and women who were about to be floated, the terror was something that she'd never wanted to feel again and both boys knew that.

"Damn it! Fine, where is he?" She showed him a flash of what she'd seen from the Grounder's eyes and Quinn was in and out of the tree house in seconds.

Lincoln was thrown onto the floor in front of the three mutants and they watched him warily as the fog closed in around their home, "So," Shade started staring at the man in front of him with a dangerous glint in his eyes, "Now what?"

* * *

 **Ok so there you have it, the next chapter, with a little insight into Rosa for you guys, and some reassurance that even though Alexis has a crush on out favourite Ice Nation King, she's not stupid. Please review, they make me happy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So here's the next chapter for you, thanks for the follows but if you can please review.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognise.**

* * *

Marcus Kane was busy going through the archives on the Ark while Chancellor Jaha, Dr Griffin, Sinclair and the rest of the council members were in the communications room. As much as Marcus had heard about the mutants from stories, he didn't know any actual facts about them. Information about mutants was kept from the citizens of the Ark, whenever mutant DNA was detected in any of the new-borns or the people of the Ark they were quietly removed. The four mutants that had escaped to Earth, and they had determined that they had made it to Earth, were the first that they had identified and kept prisoners. And he wasn't sure that they had made the right decision, from the arrest records that he'd read on them, he knew that three of them had never committed a single crime before they'd been arrested.

In fact the first one that they'd captured was only seven when they'd imprisoned her, she was sick and dying and had just lost both of her parents and they'd still arrested her, thrown her into solitary confinement and never let her out. He couldn't even understand how she'd managed to escape with the rest when they hadn't even bothered to teach her anything. She should have the mind of a seven year old still, how did they even know about each other? Because there was no way that it was a coincidence that all four of them escaped together and made their way to the drop ship. But the Chancellor and Dr Griffin were less concerned with the how and why and more concerned with the fact that both of their children were now on the ground with mutants that had had years locked away from civilisation because of them.

It was astonishing to him, that they would imprison four mutants and not even document their abilities, for all he knew they could walk through walls, control minds, kill with a single touch… the possibilities were endless and they had no idea exactly what was down there with their children. They had no idea what those mutants would do when they realised who was trapped on Earth with them. He was going through the archives and sighed in frustration, the only information he could find on mutants was bigoted rhetoric designed to scare the masses, this he understood, it painted all the mutants with the same psychotic, violent, murderous brush. It told him that all mutants wanted to do was to wipe the human race from the world and rule, but they couldn't all be like that, could they?

Were the mutants truly like that? Or were they pushed into hating humans, because of what humans had done to them? After all, the four mutants that they had captive had only ever had contact with humans, and as humans, all they had done was make the mutants hate and fear them. And now he feared that every member of the Ark would suffer because of it.

* * *

Rosa stared at the Grounder in front of her, unsure of what to do now that Quinn had brought him inside. The boys were both alert, standing either side of her, making sure that the Grounder didn't try anything while they were all trapped in the treehouse. She tried searching his mind to find out who he was and what he wanted, but all she got were un-recognisable words, he understood English, this much she knew, but it wasn't his first language, so it wasn't the one running through his head. _'I have no idea'_ she finally admitted to them both in their minds. _'I wasn't really thinking beyond getting him out of the fog.'_

' _Seriously Ro!'_ Quinn complained, _'I only saved his ass because I thought you had a plan!'_

' _Look I'm sorry ok, but I couldn't feel him die, I just couldn't!'_

' _Guys maybe we should say something, because this Grounder is staring holes right through me.'_ Shade commented, never taking his eyes off of the wild man in front of him.

Rosa brought her attention back to the man that she'd saved from a grisly fate and stood, "Why were you watching us?" she asked, only to be met with stony silence, "What do you want from us?"

When she still received nothing from him, Quinn moved in closer to Rosa, preparing to speed her out of the treehouse if necessary, "Maybe he doesn't understand you."

"Oh he understands English, I know that, he just doesn't want to say anything."

"Well, if you're not going to talk," Shade started, "then we have to assume that you're the enemy, and if that's the case, we can't let you leave here with any information about us." He moved closer to Lincoln who was on his feet now and tensed, ready to attack at the drop of a hat. "Knock him out Ro."

At his words, Lincoln's eyes moved to the female, confirming that he did understand them, and saw her eyes bleed white, in an instant he was on the floor unconscious.

"So," Rosa said, parroting the words that Shade had said to her not long ago, "now what?"

"Wipe his memory," Shade said.

"What? You know I haven't mastered that yet."

"Well you're going to have to master it real fast," Quinn cut in, "Because he can't leave here knowing anything about what we do. If you can't wipe his memory, we'll have to kill him."

* * *

Cage Wallace sat in his father's office with the President and Dr Tsing, they had been monitoring the situation in the Trikru's territory, they hadn't thought that anyone in the Ark was left alive, after all it was such a fanciful dream, sending people into space to live there for two hundred years, it seemed impossible. But a hundred people had fallen from Space and poured out of that drop ship like there was a never-ending supply of them. Not to mention the mutants that had been spotted with them, at least two of them, from what their scouts told them. Cage was practically salivating at the thought of getting his hands on them, they'd drained their last mutant dry twenty years ago, and with it, went their chances of letting their people walk outside of the mountain without fear. Dr Tsing had perfected a technique to get the most out of the mutants but they needed more. Cage would capture the two mutants, and from them Dr Tsing would make sure that they could all feel the sun on their faces. He just had to get his father to agree.

* * *

Alexis was stood as close to the entrance of the cave as she dared, "How long before the fog disappears?" she asked Roan, who for the most part had been content to stay silent.

Ever since the revelation of her powers, or at least part of them, something had changed. He looked at her differently, like she was more dangerous than he'd originally believed. In truth, Roan was looking at her in a new light, before he thought she was maybe a little stupid, putting herself in a vulnerable position with someone who clearly had more experience at fighting than she did. But now he realised that she had no reason to be fear him, if she could heal from anything, then that meant that she couldn't die, and if she couldn't die, then what use was fear? She was more powerful than he'd believed and that made her more valuable than he'd originally thought, the only question was, how was he going to use this new information to his advantage?

"It could last hours, it could last days, there's no way to tell," he rumbled.

"So we're stuck here then?" at his nod she sighed, "Well that's just great."

* * *

Bellamy sat in a cave with Charlotte curled up next to him, trying to block out the screams the boy that was stuck outside dying. The truth was, he didn't feel as bad about Atom as he should, his mind kept wandering to his sister Octavia, and then her friend, the girl that he'd been keeping a close eye on, Rosa. He'd not seen her in camp before he left for the hunt, and for all he knew she could be stuck outside, just like Atom, suffering a terrible fate, just like Atom. Swallowing he shook his head, trying to banish thoughts of the younger woman out of his mind, he only had one priority, and that was his little sister. And yet, he couldn't stop his mind from wandering to Rosa, where was she? Where did she go when nobody was watching? Was she safe? All these questions and more were running through his head and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop them. Hearing the child next to him whimper in her sleep, he pulled himself out of his head and moved to check on her, this world was no place for a child, and he couldn't imagine what horrors were going through her mind, but he was going to try and stop them. If he couldn't take care of his sister, or Rosa at the moment, then he could take care of Charlotte, at least that way he wouldn't feel so useless.

* * *

 **Well there you have it, please review, and check out by Black Sails fic! Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the reviews! Please enjoy this next chapter and review!**

* * *

"How long is this going to last?" Alexis asked, standing as close to the cave mouth as she dared.

"It's hard to say, sometimes it lasts hours, sometimes all day. We should stay here over night." He replied, not taking his eyes off of the young mutant. It'd been years since he'd spent so long with another person, in fact the last time he'd spent any length of time with anyone was the day of his banishment.

"All night, wonderful," she sighed, Alexis sent a quick message to the other three, letting them know she'd be back in the morning and then moved to sit against the back wall of the cave, as close to Roan as she dared, "So now what? We just sit here and wait?"

"Well I would say that we could eat, but you dropped the boar."

"Hey! I got hit by a deer and then caught in acid fog, I think I was entitled to drop the boar."

Roan smirked at her indignation, "Well what would you suggest?"

"How about you tell me yourself," she said, "you know all about me, but I know almost nothing about you."

Roan shifted, uncomfortable with where the conversation was headed, every Grounder knew who he was, and no one dared to ask about the circumstances that led to him being banished, but Alexis wasn't from the ground she was from the sky and she had no idea who he was, not really. He had to tell her something, she wasn't shy about hiding what she was, which meant that Trikru would know about her too, and he'd be damned if he was going to let the Commander take her from him. "I said I was Azgeda, it means Ice Nation, our territory is North of here. It's beautiful, most of the land is covered in snow, so it's cold and the animals that live there are far more ferocious than anything you could imagine, but it's my home." He couldn't suppress the small smile at the thought of his home.

"Why are you here if you love your home so much?" Alexis could hear the fondness in voice as he spoke about his home and couldn't understand why anyone would be so far away from a place they loved.

Roan looked down at the young woman, who'd moved closer to him in an effort to get warmer, "Azgeda is one of twelve clans, each clan has a leader, but all answer to the Commander, I was banished by the Commander as punishment for my mother's misdeeds."

"I don't understand, why not just punish your mother, why take it out on you?" her brows furrowed in confusion, what was the use in punishing others when the person who'd wronged you was available?

"My mother is the Queen of Azgeda, she had the Commander's lover killed, she thought that it would make the Commander weak and she would be able to take the throne, but it didn't work. The Commander said that my mother had taken away something that she loved, so she was going to take away something that my mother loved."

"So the Commander banished you? That's messed up," Alexis frowned for a moment before looking up at the man before her, "Hang on, did you say your mother's a Queen?" at his answering nod she continued, "so that makes you a Prince? Like an actual Prince? With an army, and a castle and subjects?"

Roan smirked at her disbelief, "I don't live in a castle."

"Are you sure, because I have to say that's kind of disappointing, I mean are you absolutely sure it's not a castle? Like maybe because you've lived there so long it doesn't feel like a castle?"

"It's not a castle." Roan insisted, he couldn't believe that that was what she was focused on.

"Well that sucks, can you get your subjects to build you a castle? I mean you're their Prince, they have to do what you say."

"Why are you so focused on a castle that I don't have?"

"I don't know, but I suddenly have the urge to live in one, maybe it's one of those girly urges I never got to have when I was locked up."

"Even if I had a castle, what makes you think that you could live there?"

"Because I intrigue you," she smirked, "I've seen the way you look at me, I'm like nothing you've ever seen before and you don't want anyone else to know what I am." he narrowed his eyes at her, could she read his mind? She shrugged at his suspicious look and moved closer to him, this time she was pressed into his side.

Roan raised an eyebrow at her forwardness, "What are you doing?"

"I can't grow fur, I'm cold, and sleepy," she shifted slightly and Roan sighed lifting his arm up so that she could snuggle into him.

"Just this once," he said, wrapping his arm around her waist and holding her tight.

"Because I intrigue you right?"

"Say it again and you can sleep on other side of the cave." Roan threatened and she pressed her face into his coat, hiding the smile that spread across her face.

* * *

Shade appeared close to the settlement that Alexis had spotted with an unconscious Lincoln next to him, Rosa had successfully managed to wipe his memories of their abilities and Shade had agreed to drop Lincoln somewhere far away from them, but safe for him. He moved into the shadows as he heard people approaching and watched as they found the Grounder and took him inside. Melting into the shadows fully he disappeared from view and followed them inside, it was time to find out what exactly these Grounders knew about them.

* * *

Marcus Kane sat back in his room after deleting his tablet's history, he'd finally been through every last scrap of information on mutants he could find, and he didn't know what to do. With no way to communicate with the 100 they had no idea how the mutants had integrated themselves with the children. And with no knowledge of what their powers were there was no way to tell whether or not they were thriving on Earth, whether they were a help or a hindrance to the children. And if the hundred were their allies? What then? How would they handle that situation? They still didn't know whether the Earth would be liveable for the people on the Ark, but from what he'd read, mutants weren't affected by radiation like humans. In fact according to the research done by the last people on the Earth, the creation of the Atomic Bomb had sped up the spread of mutants. The 100 may not survive, but the mutants would, there was no doubt about it, if the Earth was liveable, what would the people of the Ark do?

Marcus was startled out of his thoughts when there was a knock on the door, getting up he opened it and found himself face to face with the Chancellor, he did not look happy, "Marcus, we need to talk."

* * *

Anya walked into Lincoln's home with Indra, the owner of the home was laid up in bed as he'd yet to wake up, " **How long has he been like this?** " she asked.

" **Three hours, we can't get him to wake up, it's as if he's been drugged.** "

" **Maybe he has, we don't know what these mutants are truly capable of, what if they realised that we were watching them?** "

" **Lincoln's never been caught before.** "

" **Lincoln has never followed Mutants before. I've sent word to the Commander, don't send anyone near the Skaikru until we can get more information from Lincoln, keep trying to wake him up.** "

" **What are you going to do?** " Indra asked.

" **There's been some movement from the Mountain, a contingent of our people have gone to see what the Mountain Men are up to. If I do not hear back from them soon, I will follow them out there, if the Mountain Men know about the Mutants, we cannot let them have them.** " Anya replied.

" **What are the Commander's orders?** "

" **If the Mountain Men are going for the Mutants, we are to wipe Skaikru from the Earth, Mutants and all, we cannot allow the Mutants to work with the Mountain Men, we can't.** "

Shade slipped away from the village with a frown, Rosa had given him and Quinn a crash course in Grounder and he got the gist of what they were saying. These Grounders either wanted to use them or kill them, the only question now was, who were the Mountain Men?

* * *

Roan was startled awake in the morning, shifting he realised that Alexis was pressed up against his side, she was what had woken him. She was crying in her sleep, her fingers clutched at his thick coat, her face was buried in his chest, but still he could hear the quiet sobs that she was letting out. Pulling away slightly he brushed the hair out of her face and couldn't stop himself from frowning at the picture she made. While she was awake, back when he first met her and when she sought him out, she'd been so confident, she looked so strong. But now, asleep, she looked like a child, ordinarily he would have left, she didn't mean anything to him, she wasn't his friend, his family, his lover, she was just someone who he needed to get back to his home, but it didn't mean that he would just leave her to suffer her nightmare.

He brushed the tears from Alexis' face before shaking her awake, her eyes snapped open and she shot up, her claws protracted and she gasped in shock, looking around in confusion for a moment before looking down at her hands she retracted them back, "I didn't get you did I?"

"No," Roan shook his head, "something wrong?"

She sniffed and ran a hand over her face, "I'm fine, has the fog cleared?" Roan nodded as she stood, "Ok then, I should head back, my friends will be waiting on me, I'll uh- I'll see you around I guess." With that she practically ran away from him an into the forest, the cave stunk of terror, specifically hers, and she couldn't stand it. On the Ark she couldn't get away from her nightmares, the air was all recycled so no matter how long it had been, she could always smell a hint of her fear in her cell.

* * *

Alexis slunk through the camp, avoiding the eyes of everyone, she couldn't see Rosa, Shade or Quinn, she hadn't heard from them either which meant that something was wrong. They were obviously physically ok, she would have heard otherwise, but their silence was not a good a sign, something had gone down last night, something that they were trying to cover up. She had just decided to head over to their tree house when she picked up the sound of crying, focusing, she realised it was Octavia, and now that Alexis knew who it was, it was all she could hear. Sighing she followed the sound and found the younger girl curled up in a butterfly field. "Octavia?" she asked hesitantly, the only tears that she'd ever been around were her own, Shade, Rosa and Quinn had all learned pretty quickly that tears were useless on the ark and had never allowed the others to see them cry. Of course Alexis could hear them, when everything got to be too much and they just let loose, but she never said anything about it. So seeing Octavia now, upset and crying, completely threw Alexis off. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do in this situation, in fact she wasn't even sure why she'd been drawn by the sound of Octavia's tears in the first place. On hearing her voice Octavia looked up, locking eyes with the mutant, she stood and threw her arms around Alexis, causing her to tense at the touch. Even after Rosa found them in those cells, Alexis was never one for physical contact, at least contact that she hadn't initiated. _'This was a bad idea,'_ she thought.

* * *

Lincoln awoke with a start in his quarters, Anya and Indra at his side **"What happened?"** he asked, seeing the worried looks on their faces.

" **What do you remember?"** Indra asked.

" **You sent me to keep watch on Skaikru, to see… why did you send me? I can't remember."**

" **They wiped his memory,"** Anya murmured, **"They're more dangerous than we thought."**

" **What do you mean? Who wiped my memory, where was I?"**

Indra nodded, **"The mutants Lincoln, we sent you to watch them."**

" **Mutants? They are legends, they don't exist anymore."**

" **They exist Lincoln, you saw them when Skaikru landed, you saw what they could do."**

" **I don't remember any of that,"** Lincoln replied, standing up, **"I went to Skaikru's camp, I saw their people, you told me to watch them, there were no mutants."**

" **You can't remember them but you saw them,** _ **I**_ **saw them, and you were gone all night, the Veil fell, you're not burned, so you weren't outside. But you just appeared outside of the village this morning, none of the sentries saw you. Lincoln you were unconscious when we found you, which means that they know where we are."**

Anya looked over at Indra and frowned, **"We have more than just the Mountain Men to worry about."**

* * *

Roan hadn't gone back to his camp after Alexis had run from the cave, he headed towards the boarder of Azgeda and waited for the sentries posted on his land to notice him. He needed to speak to his mother, but he couldn't risk one of the Commander's spies seeing him on the lands that he was forbidden to set foot on. Sighing he leant against a tree and ignored the twinge of guilt he felt when he thought of betraying the young mutant, because that's what he was doing, he was under no illusion as to what would happen once his mother knew what had landed with the Skaikru. He knew exactly what would happen once Alexis had fulfilled whatever use his mother would find for her. Death or slavery, those were the options Azgeda offered those who weren't of their clan, and that was what would happen to the girl who had looked at him like he was the most fascinating thing she'd ever seen. But it didn't matter, if betraying Alexis meant that he could finally go home after years of banishment, then he would do it in a heartbeat.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews guys, sorry it's taken so long to get this out.**

* * *

Eventually Octavia spoke "So tell me about what happened with you and that Grounder," she brushed the tears from her face and looked up at the older girl.

"There's not really much to tell."

"Come on, you were out all night, you had to be with the fog, or did he just leave you to fend for yourself?"

Alexis shook her head and sighed, if Octavia wanted to distract herself from what she was feeling right now, then she guessed she could help her, "He didn't leave me, we were by the fire when we heard that horn, the acid fog came in fast but he led us to some caves that weren't too far away."

"And? Come on you were with him the whole night! What happened?"

"Nothing, we just talked you know, he learned about me, I learned about him, nothing _happened_. I mean I only met him like two days ago."

"Ok so tell me about him, he could speak English obviously, otherwise it would have been pretty difficult for you guys to talk to each other."

"Yeah, ok," Alexis nodded and made herself more comfortable on the ground next to Octavia, "he spoke English, but he definitely knows another language, he would slip into it a few times, when he wasn't really paying attention. His name's Roan, he's from Azgeda, the Ice Nation, it's called. But he's been living in this territory for quite some time, apparently the Ice Nation is one of twelve clans that live on this land. Right now we're on Trikru's land, they're the Grounder's that attacked you guys by the Mountain."

"If he's from another territory why is he living here?"

Alexis hesitated for a moment, when she'd asked Roan that question he didn't seem all the keen on answering it, in fact she had to push him into responding, so she didn't think that he would take to kindly to having his business spread amongst others, "He didn't say, I'm assuming he just wanted a change you know, I mean, a place called Ice Nation has got to be cold all the time and people are bound to get tired of it."

"So was that all you talked about?"

"Noooo..." she drew the word out as she tried to figure out what to say to her first and only human friend, "He asked about me, he thought it was weird that I'd never had meat before or felt the Sun, or been swimming. He said he could never imagine a life like it. And you know, then it got late, and I got cold, and I may have slid under his arms and put my arms around his waist so I could burrow under his coat. And you know, he may have let me..."

"What?!" Octavia shrieked tackling Alexis to the ground and sitting on top of the older girl, "That is not nothing! That is a whole lot of something! And I can't believe you're only just telling me about this now!"

"Nothing happened Octavia!" Alexis protested, "We just slept."

"Yeah, next to each other, snuggled in together, sharing warmth! And from what you've told me, he's not the type of guy who would just let you do that, unless he liked you..."

"Or wanted something from me," the older girl countered, "I'm just the shiny new object that literally fell from the sky, he's just curious, and sooner rather than later that curiosity will be sated, besides the other Grounders have been trying to kill us, wouldn't you say that gives him a pretty compelling reason to just kill me when he gets bored."

"God you're so negative Lex, all the freaking time," Octavia whined a little. Reminding Alexis that though they were all here to survive, Octaivia was only a 16 years old.

"Okay, so I may not have been as cold as I let on…"

"I knew it!" Octavia grinned, "tell me everything!"

"There's not much to tell O, but he smelt great, like what I imagine a guy should smell like, you know, like the woods and leather and something that was just him. He felt even better." She shrugged and smiled at Octavia impishly.

"So…when are you going to see him again?"

* * *

It had been two days since the acid fog had hit, two days since they'd lost Atom, two days since Roan had gone to the border of Azgeda, and a day since Wells had been killed by the Grounders, or at least that's what they all thought. Since Wells' death the 100 had been on edge, and Bellamy had insisted that they all stay within the walls that they were building around the camp. Which meant that the four hadn't gone anywhere either. Production on their second home had stalled, for some reason Bellamy couldn't keep away from Rosa, everywhere she went he would pop up and Rosa couldn't help but blush whenever his eyes would meet hers. The boys were acting ridiculously immature about it, first Alexis had a crush and now so did Rosa, and as badly as the girls wanted to kick their asses, it was good to see Shade actually enjoying himself for once. It was so difficult to get him to smile up on the Ark, but down on the ground, every so often, he was happy. Which was why the girls suffered him and Quinn and their stupid jokes, and their snickering.

"I'm getting real sick of this 'keeping an eye on us' shit." Alexis growled as she helped Rosa lift one off the logs the 100 were using to build a fence.

"Bellamy's just worried about us." Rosa insisted, "With Wells dying practically in camp, he doesn't want anything to happen to any of us."

"You mean he doesn't want anything to happen to Octavia and y-o-u."

"Oh real mature Lex." Rosa scowled at her.

"Hey the guys may be total assholes right now but they're not wrong, Bellamy wants you."

"Shut up, what about you and that Grounder, what's his name…oh right Roan."

Alexis narrowed her eyes at her friend, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh yeah, cus I thought he smelt great and felt even better."

"That little snitch!"

"Oh don't blame her, I pulled it right out of her head."

"Rosa!"

"Oh don't look at me like that, how else was I supposed to find out, were you going to tell me?" Rosa scowled at the other girl.

"Wait… are you jealous that I talked to her?"

"What? No!" she stalked away from Alexis and the other girl followed, "Don't be ridiculous."

"You are!" Alexis said, catching up with her friend.

"No! I mean, I've only been your friend for five years, she's been your friend for like a minute, why wouldn't you tell her all about your night with the Grounder?" She growled and pushed Alexis away from her.

"Rosa!" Alexis called running after the girl, "Rosa wait!"

* * *

Roan was lying on a makeshift bed in a cave fairly close to where **Skaikru** had made camp, the meeting he'd had with his mother had not gone as he expected and he wasn't sure whether that was good thing or not. Choosing not to think about it he decided instead to spend some more time with the little Mutant that had been occupying his thoughts more and more. Currently he was waiting for Alexis to come and find him, she'd been the one to seek him out before, and he had thought, with her obvious curiosity, she would seek him out again. But she had not, in fact it had been four days since he'd last seen her and he was feeling…odd about it. He wasn't worried about her, not really, her fighting skills were definitely sub-par and the only reason she'd gotten away from him the first time was due to his shock when she revealed that she was a Mutant, but her abilities meant that she could take care of herself, she could be hurt, but she could heal from it almost immediately. So he couldn't explain his sudden feeling of uneasiness now that she was away from him, perhaps it was because of the way she'd left after she'd spent the night away from her camp.

That night, she'd curled into him for warmth and he'd let her, she'd fallen asleep with her face buried in his neck, arms securely around his waist, her whole body pressed up against his, as close as they could be. But then she'd woken with a jolt, panic on her face and a scream on her lips, and when she'd realised that he was there with her, that he'd witnessed her terror, she'd bolted. So there he was, close enough to their camp that he knew she'd be able to pick up his scent, but still she hadn't shown up.

* * *

"Ok, that's it," Alexis threw down the log that she'd been carrying over to the makeshift wall that the 100 were building. She headed over to Quinn, who was busy on another section, "Yo Quinn!" she jogged over, "I'm out, find someone else to finish this wall."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked, brushing dark hair out of his eyes, "Last I checked, everyone's freaked out by this Grounder threat."

Alexis looked over at the group of teens rather dispassionately before turning back to her fellow mutant, "I don't care, I look at these people and I just see the guards, Kane, Jaha, Dr Griffin, I can't bring myself to care for these people, because as soon as they find out what we are, they'll treat us the same way."

"You don't know that!" Quinn insisted, "They were treated like garbage by the people of the Arc, they have no reason to hate us." He gestured to the teens that surrounded them and Alexis shook her head in disagreement.

"Of course they'll hate us Q, they don't understand us, and people fear what they don't understand, and they hate what they fear. Believe me, once they're more organised, those friends you've made they'll drop you like bad habit."

"And what about you and Octavia huh, you think she'll be any different?"

"No, I think she'll be just like the rest of them, and I'm ready for that."

"So instead you're running off to that Grounder again." Quinn was not shy about the fact that he disapproved of how much time she was spending away from camp, in the company of the Grounder Prince, but nothing he said to Alexis would deter her.

"That Grounder didn't look at me with fear when he found out what I am, he didn't smell of deception, he genuinely wanted to know about me. So yeah Q, I'd much rather spend my time with that Grounder, then here, trying to make camp safe for a bunch of people that aren't going to appreciate it." She turned away from her friend before he could say anything else and headed out of camp.

Shade, who had witnessed the argument, came up to him as his friend left, "Where's she going?"

"Where do you think?" Quinn scowled at the mutant's retreating back.

"One of these days, she going to get caught, and get in so much trouble."

"Yeah, well you try stopping her next time."

* * *

The Commander was sat Indra and Anya as they came up with a plan to deal with the new threat that had fallen from the sky. " **We have more problems** ," Indra said, closing the door behind her in order to keep any eavesdroppers at bay. " **One of our scouts saw Prince Roan skulking round the boarders of Azgeda four days ago. The Queen came to meet him, neither crossed the boundary line but they spoke at length. And the Prince has been laying his head near Skaikru's camp, I am worried he has found out that Mutants have fallen from the Skai and has told the Queen.** "

" **You think she has told him to keep an eye on them?** " The Commander asked.

" **He has moved closer to Skaikru's camp. The Queen will either want them to be hers or want them dead.** " Indra replied.

The Commander frowned thoughtfully, it was times like this she wished she had just killed the Prince and been done with it, now the problems that he could potentially cause for her and her people were disastrous. " **Send our best scout, find out if he's made contact with the Mutants."**

" **If he has?"**

" **Watch him for now, but if he makes contact with Azgeda again then kill him."**

Indra nodded and left to send out their scout.

* * *

The 100 were done building for the day so when Bellamy looked for Rosa, she wasn't difficult to find. She was sat on the outskirts of the camp, glaring at someone on the other side. He sat next to her and followed her gaze before speaking, "You know last I checked, Octavia didn't do anything to you."

Rosa broke her glare and glanced over at the boy sitting next to her, "I wasn't looking at Octavia."

"You right, you weren't, you were glaring at her like she's just killed your puppy or something, and since she's my baby sister, I'd like to know what she did to you."

"Nothing," Rosa insisted and looked away from him, but Bellamy wouldn't let up. She could feel his eyes on her and she sighed, "It's not- It's not her fault, it's just, Alexis is talking to her, and not to me, it's like I don't even know her anymore."

Bellamy tried, but he couldn't stop the smile that had spread across his face, no one had ever been jealous of Octavia for something, she'd never had anything that anyone had ever wanted before. "You're jealous of Octavia?"

"I'm not!" she said sharply, "I'm not, I just miss my friend."

"Look, O said that you three were all Alexis had in the Sky Box, and before that she was alone right?" At Rosa's nod he continued, "She's just trying to see if she can make new friends, Octavia spent 15 years under the floor in our quarters, you can't deny that the two would have a connection. You're not losing your friend, she's growing as person. It gives you the chance to do the same."

"I know," Rosa replied, Alexis had tried to say as much when she'd chased after the telepath, but Rosa was in no mood to listen. "It's not Octavia's fault and she doesn't deserve my anger, but Lex isn't here, so I have no one to direct it to."

Bellamy frowned at that and Rosa cringed internally realising what she'd just said and who she'd said it to, "Where is she?"

Shaking her head, she stood, dusting off her pants, "I don't know, maybe Octavia does." Shrugging she left before she could put her foot any further in her mouth.

* * *

"Knock, knock," Alexis called, standing at the mouth of the cave that she knew the Grounder Prince was staying in.

A few moments later Roan came to the cave mouth and stood in front of her, "Where've you been?" he rumbled, causing her lips to quirk into a little smirk.

"You miss me?"

Roan scoffed and headed back inside the cave and she followed him with a skip in her step. "It's been four days, you said you were curious about me, so I thought you'd pay me a visit sooner."

"Well I do have other things to do you know, my life doesn't just revolve around you." She could feel tension rising in Roan so she stepped in front of him and put her arms around his neck, moving in close, she whispered in his ear, "I missed you Roan."

Roan could feel the tension in him melt away and he allowed his arms to encircle her waist, and took in her scent, "Where have you been?"

"A member of the camp was killed, everybody thinks the Grounders did it so Bellamy's been keeping a close eye on everyone and by close eye, I mean he's not letting anyone out of camp. In fact technically I'm not even supposed to be here right now."

Roan pulled away from her and moved back towards his sleeping area and she followed, "If you're not supposed to be here then why are you?"

"I literally cannot take it anymore. Do you know what 99 unwashed horny teenagers smell like, do you know what they sound like?! Because I do, and it's not good, at all. Besides like I said, I missed you." She shrugged and brushed past him and moved to sit on his makeshift bed. "So, what shall we do now?"

* * *

So far Bellamy had been able to ensure that the 100 were kept busy, he had them building walls and making knives and sharpening spears because the idea that the Grounders had gotten so close to their camp to kill one of them, even if that one was Wells Jaha, unsettled him. What if it had been Octavia that had been alone out there? Or Rosa? He didn't even want to think about it, so instead he insisted that everyone stay within camp, the only people allowed to leave were the hunting parties and even then they had to be back at camp before dark. But now he knew that one of them was missing, Alexis, Rosa's friend had disappeared and neither Rosa nor Octavia were being very forthcoming as to her whereabouts. He frowned in thought, there was something definitely off with Alexis. That night that he'd brought the panther back to camp for them to eat he was so sure he'd seen her eyes glow yellow. But that had to have just been the reflection of the fire right? There was no way that her eyes, even for a split second could look exactly like those of the panther that had been shot. Bellamy was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't sense that he was being watched from the other side of camp, he didn't even look up from where his stare was currently fixated. If he had he would have seen a pair of glowing red eyes hidden in the trees just outside their camps perimeter. If had looked up, then maybe he would have realised that it wasn't the Grounders that he had to be worried about.

* * *

Alexis groaned as her back hit the dirt violently, Roan had decided that if she was going to waltz about the forest on her own then she was going to learn how to fight. The two were in the clearing just outside of his cave and she was currently getting nowhere. Sure she'd landed a punch or two but her inner animal didn't sense any danger from the handsome Grounder and therefore wasn't up for giving her any of it's expertise. Getting back to her feet she lunged at him again, this time managing to tackle him to the ground, sitting her smirk of victory was short-lived as Roan flipped the two so he was on top of her. Holding a knife to her throat he grinned, "Dead," he whispered.

Scowling Alexis pulled her legs to her chest and moved to kick him off of her much like she had done the first time the two had fought, but unfortunately for he was ready for her this time. Dropping the knife he grabbed both her knees pulling them apart so they were either side of his body, preventing her from getting any leverage, he gripped both her wrists in one hand while he used the other to hold down her hips so she couldn't twist them to get out of their position. Panting with exertion Alexis tried to shift her hips anyway but only succeeded in pressing her pelvis against his and then froze when she felt him shift his own to meet her. All of a sudden she was panting for a whole different reason, she could feel him pressed against every inch of her body and his scent had changed drastically, his eyes darkening with something unfamiliar as she felt something press into her lower half.

Roan stared down and the mutant who had somehow managed to worm he way into his life, her dark hair was splayed out around her like some sort of halo, and her chest was heaving, her breasts pressed tightly against his chest. Her pupils were blown wide and her eyes darted between his own and his lips. Her own mouth opened slightly and her tongue darted out to wet her lips and before he knew it his mouth was pressed against hers in a searing kiss.

* * *

 **So I figured I'd move the story along with our favourite pair, you don't think it's too fast do you? Also now we can start to see cracks forming within the fearsome foursome of Mutants, exactly what do you think will happen between them. And who is it that the 100 should really be afraid of?**

 **Tune in next time to find out!**

 **And please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.**

 **Thanks for the all the reviews, sorry it's taken so long to update, but I was trying to figure out how to navigate the end of season four in my mind, the result will be this story veering way off of canon from about series two.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

' _Wake up. Wake up! WAKE UP!_ _'_ Alexis' eyes shot open, her eyes darted around for a moment she was disorientated. She wasn't used to be woken up by Rosa's voice in her head.

 _'_ _Wh-what? Rosa? What is it?_ _'_ she thought back.

 _'_ _Get back here! Bellamy's freaking out that you're nowhere to be seen! He wants to organise a search party!_ _'_

Groaning she sat up and rubbed a hand over her face, trying to wake herself up, "Why does he know I'm gone?" she hissed, not realising she spoke out loud.

 _'_ _Uh…I might have told him…_ _'_

"You told him! What the hell is wrong with you?!" She heard a groan and an arm tightened around her bare waist, looking down, her eyes followed the arm to the man lying next to her, Roan was waking up. The two were naked from the waist up, they hadn't done anything too scandalous, Roan was wary of the fact that any contact she had with him, would in fact be the first contact she had with anyone, so he took things slow. After their kiss on the forest floor he'd picked her up and taken her back to his cave, tossing her onto the furs he called a bed before settling on top of her. They'd spent the evening 'making out' (referred to as such by the kids from the Ark), at some point they'd both lost their shirts, but they hadn't gone further than that.

 _'_ _It was an accident!_ _'_ Rosa exclaimed, _'_ _It doesn't matter now anyway, he wants to know where you are._ _'_

"Rosa, the only two people Bellamy Blake pays attention to are his sister, and you! Damn it Ro! Now he's going to be watching me!" she lowered her voice when she felt Roan shift and sit up next to her. She snatched up one of the furs that they were using as a blanket and used it to cover her naked chest.

Roan's hands slid up her waist and he pulled her back to her chest, "Who are you talking to?" he rumbled, his lips brushed her shoulder as he tugged the blanket down, exposing her to him once again.

"No one!" She replied sharply, "Myself." She finally said, trying not to wince at how ridiculous that sounded, while Roan was aware of the fact that there were other mutants with her, Alexis had never gone into any detail about their powers, that was not her secret to tell.

He pulled back and looked at her with an eyebrow raised, "One of your mutant friends?" he asked.

"No," Alexis shook her head, "Maybe… I can't talk about it!" She finally said, the Prince wasn't an idiot, and chances were he'd probably let it go if she explained to him that she couldn't talk about her mutant friends without their permission.

Nodding in acceptance at her answer, he smirked, "Okay," he thread his fingers through her hair, cupping her cheek, turning her to face him, he placed a long, deep kiss on her lips. He knew that she was new to this type of affection, and he wanted her to get used to his touch. She'd spent a lot of time with him, but he knew that, while she may be in his bed, she was still wary of him, she trusted him with her body (but that wasn't really saying much, given how easy it was for her to heal). She didn't, however, trust him with her mind, there were plenty of things that she kept to herself, and he supposed she was right to. After all, it hadn't been too long ago, that he'd called a meeting with his mother to tell her all about the Mutants living in **Trikru** territory, (regardless of how that meeting went, it had still been in his mind to use the young Mutant as a way to gain his freedom back).

Pulling back her hands resting on his chest, feeling the warmth under her fingers, she sighed, "I have to go."

"Why?" he asked, "No one knows where you are, no one knows _what_ you are, are you needed somewhere?"

Shaking her head, she stood, finding her top and pulling it on, "Bellamy knows I'm gone, he's thinking about organising a search party if I don't come back soon. And that would be…"

"Bad," Roan finished, "very, very, bad."

"For them, they don't know the land, and your Grounder friends are a little murderey."

"They're not my friends," Roan snorted, "But you're right, you should go, before they find this place. Wouldn't want to have to hurt any of your pathetic **Skai People**." He slid to the edge of the bed, moving the blankets out of the way, Roan grabbed one of Alexis' hands and pulled her towards him.

"They're not my people," she responded automatically, she'd spent so long hating Dr Griffin, The Chancellor, the rest of the Council, it made it easier to just hate everyone from the Ark. In fact the only reason she was so close to Octavia was because they had grown up so similarly, Octavia hated the people of the Ark too.

Roan tugged her down onto his lap, his free hand running up her stomach, under her shirt, cupping a breast, she shuddered as she felt him stroke the sensitive skin with his strong fingers, "Go back to your camp, make sure they don't miss you and then come back to me." He brushed his lips against hers, "You still have no idea how to defend yourself."

"I can defend myself just fine!" she protested.

"Not without your powers," he replied, "now finished getting dressed, and go, I'll expect you back tomorrow."

* * *

Shade was stood at the entrance of the drop ship, staring at the daughter of the woman who'd condemned him to years of solitude, before a very sudden death. No one could see him, the Sun was still low in the sky, casting long shadows, so Shade used his ability and was encased in the darkness of one of them, but he was still able to see, still able to see the object of his rage. Clarke Griffin, logically he knew that what Dr Griffin had done was not her daughter's fault, he knew that Clarke had no idea what he was, and briefly, he thought for a moment that if she'd known about the Ark's policy for mutants she would have raged against it. But it didn't matter, she had her mother's eyes, and her demeanour, everything about Clarke Griffin reminded him of Abby, and he hated her for it. After his parents were floated he never thought he'd hate anything or anyone again, all of his pain and anger turned inward. He hated himself for being a mutant, for being the reason his parents were gone. But looking at Clarke, seeing her smile at the others, seeing her manning the 100's little 'triage' unit, seeing her act like the Doctor that she had been studying to be, all his hate and rage turned outward towards her. It was startling how fast his dark feelings were manifesting themselves, and in that moment he realised that he would have to distance himself from these people. If he was this angry at someone who had nothing to do with what had happened to him, when the Council came down from the Ark, and they would come, there was no telling what he would do. As it was he could barely contain the urge to hurt Clarke, what was wrong with him? Before he lost control and acted on his sudden impulse to encase Clarke in the Shadow that had become his home and leave her there to rot, he fell back into the darkness, moments later reappearing in one of their tree houses.

"Shit Shade!" Alexis hissed, she'd snuck back into camp, let Bellamy see her face, before disappearing into the tree house, not quite ready to confront Rosa after spending the night with her Grounder… _her Grounder_. And wasn't that a strange thought, after her parents had escaped from the Ark (she refused to think that they were dead, even though she knew that no one could survive that drop), nothing had been just hers. Her clothes – recycled, her bed – reused, her cell – the council's, her friends they belonged to each other, her animal was territorial, and all it wanted was something that belonged to no one else but her. She didn't know what it was, but there was something about the Grounder Prince that felt like it was just _hers_. "You should be in camp!"

"You're not." He shrugged monotonously, now that he was away from the camp his violent urges had dramatically decreased.

"I let Bellamy see my face," she shrugged, noting her friend's odd disposition. "Shade? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he replied, moving to leave the tree house, he thought that Alexis was going to be away for longer and hoped that he would be able to have some quiet time away from everyone so that he could settle his mind.

Alexis gripped his arm and pulled him towards her, her senses picking up the lingering scent of rage and a much fresher despair on her friend. She made him sit on her makeshift bed (seat cushions from the Drop Ship and a small pile of furs Roan had given to her before she left that morning), "You can't lie to me Shade, you know that, something's wrong, I can smell it on you."

He shook his head, denial already slipping from his lips, "It's nothing."

Closing her eyes, Alexis took a deep breath, analysing his scent more thoroughly, underneath the pain, rage and despair was something else, shame, he was ashamed of himself and she was almost certain that she could guess why. He'd been feeling the same thing she'd been feeling ever since she'd laid eyes on Wells Jaha, the only difference was, she stopped feeling ashamed of her urge to kill him after her first day on the ground, and she wasn't ashamed to admit that she was glad he was dead. So instead of confronting him directly, she took a different approach, "Can I tell you a secret?"

"If it's that you spent the night with your Grounder then it's not a secret." Shade sighed.

Ignoring the smug feeling she got from her animal when Shade referred to Roan as 'hers' she shot him and unimpressed look, "I want to tell you something that I haven't told anyone else…not even Rosa."

He looked up at her quizzically and then gestured for her to sit, she had her serious face on, and to be honest, anything to distract him from his disturbing feelings would help. "Okay, what do you have to say?"

"You know how, now that we're on the Earth, the animal has been…more active than before?"

He nodded, the mind link that had been established between them afforded them the ability to look into each other's thoughts, but early on, they'd each learned how to keep minds shielded, so that unwanted thoughts didn't float away to the others. But they could all feel the animal in Alexis rattling against the bars of the carefully constructed cage that Rosa had built in Alexis' mind so that the animal wouldn't be found out, (It would have given the Council everything they needed to float her early).

"She's more at home here than she ever was up there," she shrugged, "She's bleeding through, breaking down the cage, soon she'll be here fully, and as much as I'm in control now, I'm going to lose a lot of that when she gets here for real." Her face showing for a moment the worry she felt at the thought that maybe the animal would take her over completely, "She's making me more aggressive, making those feelings that I thought I buried deep come to the surface. I wanted to kill Wells, and as much as I know he wasn't his father, I'm glad he's gone. I still want to end Clarke, it's why I spend so much time with 'my Grounder'."

"He's new territory," Shade muttered understandingly, "he's never hurt you and he doesn't remind you of someone that has."

"He's keeping me calm, giving me a way to deal with this aggression. But the point is, I'm not hiding from my feelings, I'm not hiding from the darkness inside of me. And you shouldn't either."

He opened his mouth to respond but Alexis cut him off, "Shade you want to hurt Clarke, I can see it in your eyes, I can smell it in your scent, don't hide from it!"

"I shouldn't want it!" he snapped back, "I shouldn't want to hurt her, she's never done anything to me!"

"No but her mother has! Look," she sighed, turning and facing him, "after your parents were floated, you turned all your hate and anger on yourself, you never gave yourself a chance to mourn, which was fine when we were up there," she pointed in the direction of the sky, "But down here, everything is just so much _more_ , it's like the fresh air, the light from the Sun, the water from the Earth makes everything heightened. And now that you're away from the Ark, you're actually getting a chance to grieve, and grief doesn't make sense, it doesn't care about what you are and aren't supposed to feel, it just is. Just let yourself feel it."

"But what if I can't control it?" he asked, that was what he was really afraid of, what if he couldn't handle it?

"Then I'll be here, I'll be here to stop you from doing anything you may regret."

"What if it's still too much?" he asked quietly, when the people from the Ark came down, when the Council was on the ground, when the _Chancellor_ was with them, how would he react?

"Then we'll go." Alexis replied.

Shade looked up in astonishment at that, she'd said it with such ease, that it had him looking at the treehouse in a new light. Rosa's bed was on one side of the treehouse, the girls had split the house down the middle and Rosa's half looked _lived in_. Her bed of seat cushions was made, Lex had given her two of her furs, one to cover the cushions like a sheet and the other to use as a blanket. There were some flowers sitting in one corner, knick-knacks that she'd found on the ground in the other. There was even a small pile of clothes next to the bed. But Lex's side, was decidedly less crowded, there was a large bag that she'd managed to stitch together from bits of scrap from the tents, it held a small selection of clothes, two bottles of water (Rosa had used her Telekinesis to fashion them out of bits of scrap metal that weren't being used), and a large hunting knife. The only other thing on the side of her room was her bed. "You don't plan on staying," he whispered, realising that with all her trips to the world outside the dropship site, she hadn't connected with the people around her. Sure she had him and Rosa and Quinn, and Octavia seemed to understand her in a way that not even Rosa could, but her connections were hollow. She'd been pulling away from her friends, from her _family_ , without them even knowing it.

Smiling sadly, she wrapped her arms around his middle, moving close enough to him to rest her head on his shoulder, "This place is for you and Rosa and Quinn, it was never meant to be mine long term," she admitted.

"I don't understand," Shade replied, it was an unspoken rule, but a rule none the less, that The Four didn't separate, they were a unit, always had been, always will be.

"When the Council comes down, they'll hunt for us, you three, you can blend in, they won't be able to kill you once you've integrated yourself into the group, but I can't connect with the group," she held up a hand to stop him protesting, "don't pretend you haven't noticed it, my animal…she's so much happier on the ground than she ever was in space, she's much stronger here, and seeing the Council…it wouldn't end well for any of them."

"So you're just going to leave?! Where would you even go?"

"Well, while a I was spending a lot of time with 'My Grounder', I wasn't spending all my time with him. I explored, there are places that I can live in, places I make safe, places where I don't have to hear every fucking thing everyone does. I'm happy now, but when they come, it will take everything in me just to stop myself from killing them. I can't stay, it won't be safe."

"So you were what? Just going to sneak off in the middle of the night? Hope we weren't going to notice?"

"I can't ask them to come with me, they try to keep it hidden, but Rosa and Quinn, all they want is to be loved and accepted by people, they spent so long locked up, they need human contact."

"And you don't?"

"I have it," she shrugged.

"What your Grounder?" he scoffed and she shook her head.

"Not just 'My Grounder', the rest of them, the other clans, they talk about mutants, they tell their kids bedtime stories about The Brotherhood, the X-men, the Morlocks. We're myths to them, legends, they don't hate us."

"You've been watching them," Shade said incredulously.

"Like I said, I spend time with Roan, but not _all_ my time. They rely so much on the Earth, I could blend in there."

"In a way you can't with the people of the Ark," Shade nodded, understanding but hating it at the same time.

"The Arkers love their metal." She nodded.

"You said that you couldn't ask _them_ , but you asked _me_." It wasn't a question, Shade wasn't expecting an answer, but she responded anyway.

"I never thought that you wouldn't want to be around them, the Arkers," she frowned, out of all of them Shade was the most withdrawn, but she'd seen inside his head, she should have known that this was coming. "I should have known that it was a possibility, but honestly I was so obsessed with feeling the Sun on my face, breathing in air that didn't stink of sadness. I should have paid more attention to you."

"That's not your fault." Shade replied, he didn't blame her for any of his feelings, he didn't even know he would have these feelings until he got to the Earth and had them.

"I'm asking you to come with me now, I like being away from the Arkers, I like spending time with Roan, but I _love you_ , you're my family, if you need me, I'm here for you."

"You'd really be okay with me going with you?"

Alexis looked up at him, "If you need me, I will always be here for you." She reiterated, "If you want to come with me, you come with me, I'll take care of you."

"Where would we go?"

"There's a few places that I've looked at, but there's still a lot left to explore…we could do it together…if you wanted."

Shade looked at her, saw the hopeful look in her eyes that she couldn't quite mask, and then he thought back to his feelings when he was around the others, he'd only made enough contact for people to know he was, no more, no less, and he knew in heart that he wouldn't be able to stick around them for long, "I'd like that," he finally responded.

Alexis smiled at him, "Okay," suddenly she got a serious look on her face, "Don't tell Rosa!"

"Oh god no, I don't want the 'Rosa is disappointed in you' face, it's bad enough you're going to get it when Rosa finds out your back at camp."

"Oh crap!"

* * *

In a tower, hidden away from the Grounders, two men watched the conversation between the two mutants on a large holo-screen. "What should we do?" one asked.

"We need to take this to the Arsenal." The other quickly responded, "They would make excellent additions to the Programme, especially with the girl's ties to the Ice Nation."

The first man nodded, "It would be beneficial to add a few more pawns to this game."

The second man reached out and turned the screen off with a flick of his wrist, "Come, we should not delay any longer."

* * *

" **Echo** ," Queen Niyah of Azgeda called.

The woman was a part of the Queen's guard, and quickly made her way over to her Queen, who sat on her throne. " **Yes my Queen?** "

" **Go to Ton DC, I do not believe that my son was completely truthful in his reason to summon me to the border. Find out what he is hiding!** "

Echo bowed, " **As you command my Queen.** " She walked out of the throne room, her mind coming up with a thousand and one scenarios as to what the Prince could be hiding. (Of course, nothing would prepare her for the truth, but that's for another time).

* * *

Rosa was chatting with Quinn when Bellamy walked up to them, "So I just saw Alexis," he said, causing her to jump at his apparent sudden appearance.

"What?! Um yeah! She's here!" she smiled at him a little uneasily, shooting a glare at Quinn who was took a few quiet steps back before running off.

"So where was she?" he asked, as the 'leader' of their group, he couldn't have people running off into the wild whenever they felt like it. To top it off it appeared as though his sister was very close to the other girl, he didn't want Octavia to lose someone else she cared about.

"She just went for a walk, fell asleep in a cave, she's fine."

"You know," Bellamy said, not believing Rosa, "I've noticed, she seems to disappear a lot, it's not really safe for her to be out there on her own, especially with the Grounder threat."

' _Oh if only you knew_ ' she thought to herself, "It's the people," Rosa finally said, "She spent so long alone, all these people around her, it really gets to her. Makes her uncomfortable, so she spends time alone, and as long as she comes back after she leaves, I'm not gonna stop her."

"It's dangerous," Bellamy insisted, "if she gets caught by a Grounder, she's dead."

"Look I appreciate your worry Bellamy, but Lex can handle herself, if I were you, I wouldn't try to stop her when she leaves."

"Ro, she's your best friend, I can't believe you're alright with her going out there, putting herself in unnecessary danger!"

Rosa nodded, she wasn't okay with it, if it were up to her then Lex wouldn't leave the camp at all, but it wasn't, and she wasn't about to use her abilities to control her friend, her sister, just because it made her feel better, "I'm not, but I tell her not to go, she go's, I tell her to come back before dark, she's out all night, I can't force her to do something she doesn't want to do. And after spending so long locked up, I'm not about to."

"Well what if I talked to her?" Bellamy asked, he could see the apprehension on Rosa's face, he was worried about Octavia losing a friend, he hadn't even considered what Rosa must be feeling, she could lose someone she considered to be her sister. "I know you're worried about her, I can see it in your eyes," his hand reached out rested on her cheek, "let me help you."

Rosa hadn't realised how close she and Bellamy were, and when his head lowered towards her she could only watch wide eyed as he moved closer to her and brushed his lips against hers. But before he could deepen the kiss, they were interrupted by Nathan Miller of all people, "Hey Bell-" he cut himself off when he saw the position the two were in, "Oh, sorry, I'll come back later." He spun around and headed back around the drop ship where the two had been conversing.

"You should probably see what's going on." Rosa whispered as she pulled back breathless, not from the kiss, because it could barely even be called that, but from shock that it had even taken place. She may not have been in the Skybox as long as Lex, but she'd never kissed anyone before.

Bellamy slowly nodded, "I'll see you later?" he asked.

"Yeah, later."

* * *

Alexis was walking with Octavia, the younger girl badgering her about the night she spent with Roan, it seemed as though Bellamy was keeping such a tight leash on his sister that Octavia needed to get her thrills vicariously through Alexis. The mutant was finally about to give in, but Rosa ran up to them and interrupted, "I need to talk to you!" she exclaimed looking at Rosa.

"What?" Alexis asked confused, she hadn't felt any shift in her friend's mood that would indicate a problem.

"I'm enacting emergency protocol 14!" With that she rushed off in the direction of their Treehouse.

"Emergency protocol 14?" Alexis muttered quizzically.

"What's emergency protocol 14?" Octavia asked.

"I have no idea," Lex shrugged, "I've got to go, I'll talk to you later."

"You better!" Octavia called as the mutant headed in the same direction of her friend.

* * *

 **Please review!**


End file.
